


Catrina of the rebellion

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Catra defects from the Horde, hoping she'll be forgotten.She takes refuge in Bright Moon as Adora trains harder in the Fright Zone.She doesn't want her former friend to know the truth, so she gives herself a new name as she fights for the rebellion, Catrina.What will happen when the events of season 1 play out?Eventual Catradora + Season 1 episodes with Catra as a part of the squad
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 183





	1. Goodbye

''INSOLENT CHILD!'' Shadow Weaver yelled as she sent a spell directly at Catra.

Adora jumped forward, the spell hitting her square in the chest. ''Please, Shadow Weaver'' She was crying ''it was my idea, don't hurt her''

Adora could barely move, she was in so much pain. Catra quickly picked her up. ''No, she's lying, it was me, don't hurt her more, please''

The truth was that it was both of them to blame. They decided to go into a top secret room, just out of curiosity. Catra had bumped into a machine, destroying the whole thing to pieces. Turns out that it was an old Portal prototype that Hordak had long forgotten, it still gave Shadow Weaver an excuse to hurt Catra though, and that's all she wanted.

''Adora, are you alright?'' Shadow Weaver put up her loving tone again as Adora gasped for breath. ''I'm fine'' She answered.

''Do not let me catch you in there again, we can't have your perfect future ruined by'' She hardened her tone again as she faced Catra ''insolent brats'' 

''I'll go get cleaned up'' Adora was shaking, the spell had hit her really hard, ''Catra?'' She called as she staggered away. Catra followed her immediately, terrified of more confrontation. 

Adora made her way into a small storage closet, one she and Catra had hid in multiple times. She sunk to the floor and let her tears flow, finally succumbing to the pain. Catra quickly walked in, careful to lock the door in case someone came. ''Does it hurt?'' She asked with tears in her eyes. Adora gave her a small smile ''yeah, but it's better me then you''

Catra burst into tears ''You didn't have to do that'' She cried. Adora continued to smile at her. She was in immense pain, but she was happy that Catra was okay. ''It's okay, it'll heal'' She lifted her shirt up to her midriff, revealing a massive reddening bruise on her lower ribs. She hoped it wouldn't look this bad, it only seemed to make Catra feel worse. She slowly put her arms around Adora, careful of the injury ''You're so stupid'' she whispered. 

The two teenagers stayed like that for what felt like hours, until Adora was sure the coast was clear and she could make her way to the bunk room with Catra's help.

When they arrived, she lay on the bunk, trying to relax, as Catra pulled up a chair. The two looked at the snow outside, it was the start of December, the coldest time of year. Catra quickly got Adora another blanket, hoping to at least save her from the cold. 

Adora fell asleep soon, Catra still sitting at her side, wondering what to do. She'd been aware of Shadow Weaver's mind games for some time now. She was aware the rebellion wasn't what she thought it was. Adora was still in the dark, of course, Shadow Weaver had done her best to keep her there. Catra sighed as she looked at her best friend, gently stroking her hair as she was in her peaceful slumber. She remembered all the times that Adora was hurt because of her, the amount of times Adora was punished because of their games. She replayed the moment Adora was hit in her mind. She saw the shock go through her. She saw her struggle to breathe as her heart and lungs recovered from the hit. She remembers the part of the bruise she saw. She could tell that Adora was hiding the pain from her, and it only hurt her more. 

More than often, she wondered what would happen if she wasn't there, everyone would probably move on without her. Adora would probably live a nicer future and the rebellion wasn't too bad. She thought what it would be like to be on the side of good. She almost longed for it. She imagined that life as she climbed into her bunk, it would be so perfect, so peaceful. She could still fight but maybe, life would be better. 

A seed had been planted in her head. She continued to think about it as she fell asleep.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. Adora's bruise had spread to her stomach and turned a foul purple. She was in terrible shape, more often than not, Catra helped take care of her during training so no one would know she was still in pain. Catra had silently cried several times because of what had happened, she didn't want Adora to hurt like this.

She had made up her mind, she was leaving, _tonight_. She had packed everything sentimental to her, most of which were memories of her and Adora. She was planning on leaving while Adora slept. She knew Adora would be fine, especially after this, even when Catra helped her in training, Shadow Weaver still gave Adora more credit after every session. 

She had stashed her bag near the Skiff garage, ready to take one and silently fly away, they had so many that they wouldn't realize she took one. She slept next to Adora that night, holding her closely. Adora knew she only did that when she had a nightmare, so she assumed it had happened again, she held Catra just as closely to her. 

She could tell it was midnight when the third night moon was directly at her window. She slowly unraveled herself from Adora's arms

As she made her way out, a voice came from behind her ''Catra?'' Adora called out ''Where are you going?''

Catra internally froze, this was the exact thing she hoped wouldn't happen. ''I-i'm going for a walk'' she answered shakily. Adora got up ''want me to come with you?'' she smiled. Catra hoped this wouldn't happen, she hated Adora's trusting smile, she didn't want to tell her the truth, she didn't want to be stopped by the only one keeping her in this stupid place.

Catra sighed ''Adora, you're hurt, i'm not letting you go out like this'' Adora's smile left her as she sat down ''fine, but be safe, okay? Make sure Shadow Weaver doesn't catch you'' Catra nodded as she left the room. She got one glance at Adora looking at her before she turned the corner.

''I'll be back'' She said before she could stop herself. Adora smiled at her ''see ya later'' she said as she lay back down. Catra let her tears flow as she booked it to the garage, careful to cover her tracks. She wished she hadn't said that, now Adora would expect her to come back. She could feel her heart hurt as she grabbed the bag and readied the skiff. 

She took one last look at the building as she silently flew away. She could see where the bunks were located on a corner of the massive building. 

''Goodbye'' she whispered as she entered the Whispering Woods


	2. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra meets the princess of Bright Moon and a kid who shoots arrows as she stumbles into a kingdom.  
> Adora searches for her best friend

Catra's heart pounded as she flew through the woods. She had left the Horde. _She had left the Horde_.

She was flying to where she thought the rebel epicenter was, Bright Moon.

She didn't care where she was going, she didn't know what she'd do when she made it, she decided to just go with the flow. Turns out the flow wasn't something she should have trusted.

As she was deep in thought, her Skiff crashed straight into a tree, sending her falling to the floor. She could hear someone yell as she lost consciousness.

Next thing she knew, she was coming to, against the broken Skiff, a net tied around her.

''WHO ARE YOU'' A girl with short pink hair demanded. Catra stifled a laugh as the girl looked like the human embodiment of Glitter. ''Easy, Glimmer, we don't know what she's up to yet'' A boy with a heart on his chest reasoned. He had an arrow pointed directly to Catra.

Catra quickly answered, unfazed by her situation ''I'm a Horde soldier who deserted'' she raised an eyebrow ''and you?''

The girl seemed proud ''I am princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, and i will bring you to my mother as a capture for the rebellion'' She answered smugly. ''And i'm her friend, Bow, i just sorta, live in the castle'' The boy next to her sheepishly smiled.

''Catra, nice to meet you'' She introduced herself sarcastically ''I kinda just left the place and don't know where to go''

Glimmer looked flabbergasted ''You? You're a part of the war? But you're like fourteen!'' Bow seemed like he felt bad. ''How long have you been a part of this?''

She replied to Glimmer first ''Some people don't have perfect little lives outside of the War, Princess'' she spat ''and i've been a part of it my whole life, what doesn't your side raise their kids to fight?'' Bow shook his head, Catra was almost surprised, she didn't expect the rebellion to be this laid back.

Bow kept asking her questions, saddened by the answer to each ''So you haven't had good food, parties, any fun, and you have to work all day?'' Catra nodded ''What even do you have there?'' He asked, terrified of how hard her life must've been. Catra slowly looked down ''the friends were nice'' she said softly, picturing Adora there.

''Where do you plan on going?'' Glimmer finally spoke. ''I kinda just left and didn't think much if i'm being honest. I always pictured a life in the rebellion but i don't know what to do'' Catra replied, letting her face relax and trying to be honest. Bow and Glimmer vanished for a second to talk. Catra considered escaping, but she decided it was a bad idea.

''Well'' Glimmer smiled ''Bow and i have decided'' Catra looked up hopefully ''why don't you come with us, as a prisoner, just to adjust to this place'' She added the last part, frowning, it was clear that she was trying to be serious and failing. Catra stared up at them for a long time, thinking of what to do. She shrugged and decided to trust where fate was taking her 

''fine'' she answered.

Glimmer quickly grabbed onto her. Before Catra could respond, she was teleported onto a bed and Glimmer had gone for a second before she came back with Bow. ''What was that?!'' Catra yelled. ''magic, dumdum'' Glimmer smirked. ''Now change your outfit and get yourself cleaned up, we can't show a Horde soldier on the loose'' she and Bow walked out as Catra was left alone. _just_ _go with it_ , she told herself.

She put on the clothes that covered her the most. A dark blue shirt with long sleeves. Black pants along with a cute, brown belt, slightly askew. Light blue sleeveless shirt, that almost worked as a corset. It split into a skirt underneath her belt and was over the dark blue shirt she had on. As a finishing touch, she put on a dark blue mask and hood that concealed her face almost fully. She pulled her hood back and let her mask down as Glimmer entered, so her face was visible. 

''Wow, you look like you're ready for a battle'' she joked.

Catra was confused ''You guys don't normally dress like this?'' Glimmer shook her head. ''Nope, you look like you're in uniform'' 

Catra put on some blue gloves as she turned around ''Blue really isn't my color, but i just don't wanna be like me right now'' She wanted to be as far away from herself as possible. She didn't want to be seen as Catra, she wanted to be someone else. She didn't want anyone to recognize her, even if no one was there to do it. 

''Ok, so i'm gonna take you as a prisoner to my mom, so just plead your case and hopefully everything will be-'' Her face fell as she looked at the window. Catra turned around to see an explosion in the distance.

''That's the Horde''

''That's Elberon''

they both spoke at the same time.

''We have to go help!'' Glimmer looked at Catra. She had to go with it, she just had to go and fight, the Horde was killing people out there, she had to go help. She made an impulsive decision and grabbed Glimmer's hand.

The two teleported to the town square. This was the first time Catra had seen such destruction with her own eyes. She usually wasn't the type to care about this stuff, but this time was different. Her claws burst through her gloves as she put up her hood and mask. She was unsure of attacking, but she was ready to do it. She saw Glimmer teleport in and out as Bow joined. The two began to fight as Catra stood there, watching.

She came back to her senses when she heard Bow and Glimmer scream. The two were cornered and had been hurt badly. Her mind flashed to when Adora was hit

It was the Horde, it was always the Horde. They were the killers, the abusers, the monsters. They had hurt her and Adora, they were hurting the only other people who were being good to her. They were destroying towns and families. She had to stop them from doing this to anyone else.

With all her strength Catra charged at the soldiers. knocking each down with ease. She knew exactly how to take down the machines and tanks, having trained with them multiple times. The adrenaline pumped through her as she singlehandedly took down the whole invasion. She fell beck as the forces retreated. Not believing what she had done. She hadn't just left the Horde now, _she'd betrayed them._

Thankfully, no one had seen her face, no one knew Catra was behind this ''I fought the Horde'' she whispered, finally falling to her knees ''I fought the horde'' She cried in disbelief. ''I-I fought my own family- i'' Bow and Glimmer ran up to her.

''Hey, we'll be your family now'' He smiled at her. ''Those were some pretty cool moves'' Glimmer smirked ''This'll help your case with mom, we'll stick together from now on''

Catra felt so lost and confused. The help gave her a feeling of Deja Vu. She looked up at them ''you promise?''

''We promise'' they smiled, ''now come on, let's get you home.''

* * *

It had been a day since Catra had gone missing. Adora clutched part of her wound as she staggered around the Fright Zone, looking for her best friend. 

''Catra!'' she yelled as she rounded the corner to one of their familiar hiding spots, no response.

She had ventured into secret rooms, upended the entire Fright Zone to find her friend. As she stumbled into the last familiar hangout, she finally acknowledged the pain of her wound and started sobbing. _Where was Catra?_

She even decided to pluck up the courage and ask Shadow Weaver, to which she got the expected response. ''Leave her alone to sulk, Adora. It was time you let go of that selfish brat already'' 

Adora tried to collect herself. _She'll be back, she said she would._ She held onto her throbbing wound as she reminded herself _Catra skips training all the time, maybe she's skipping, maybe she's sick, maybe she's waiting to surprise me._ Adora clung onto those explanations like a lifeline hoping they'd somehow be true, even though she knew deep down, that they weren't.

Adora whimpered in pain as she wondered when Catra would come back. She'd never let her hear the end of it


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's January 19th on Etheria. Most would find it to be a normal day. But for Catra, it was much more than that.

It had been a month since Catra's defection. She had grown much closer to Bow and Glimmer. She had joined the rebellion for them, they were all she had left to fight for.

She still remembers the cold, winter's day when she pled her case to Queen Angella

_''Mom! we found an ex-Horde soldier out in the woods'' Glimmer called out as she rushed into the War room._

_Angella was standing there, in all her glory, staring at a mural. She looked similar to the demonic pictures plastered all over the Fright Zone. But she had a warmth to her. She didn't seem like the monster Catra was brought up to believe she was. Catra immediately bowed, hoping to make a good impression._

_''Glimmer! What is the meaning of this? You can't just bring a Horde soldier into our home without detaining and questioning her!' She could be dangerous!' Angella seemed completely hysterical._

_''Mom! We didn't have a choice she-'' Glimmer was interrupted '_

_'I don't want to hear it, Glimmer, i have quite enough to deal with, she will be escorted to-''_

_''Ma'am, please'' Bow reasoned, oddly, Angella seemed to listen to him. ''We thought the same as you, but then she saved us at Elberon during today's attack, i ask that you let her plead her case'' Angella thought for a second. Bow seemed very mature and respectful for his age, and she supposed that he could be right. She also wanted to hear about Elberon. ''Very well'' She ordered Catra to get up._

_Angella gasped as she saw Catra's face ''you-you're a Horde soldier?'' She seemed to be sad and shocked ''how old are you, child?'' She asked_

_''fourteen'' Catra murmured, still not trusting of the woman_

_Angella seemed to lose her commanding demeanor. This child was as old as her Glimmer, fighting in a war, running away from home, being questioned by someone who could put her to death. She composed herself and asked more ''And why did you come here?''_

_Catra bowed her head as she explained, unwilling to face Angella ''I saw what they were doing, it was wrong, it was horrible, i didn't want to be there anymore, so i went to the rebellion, i didn't know what i'd find, i just wanted to leave that place behind for good'' Angella sighed as she heard the story, she was horribly scared for the girl. ''And where are you planning on going?'' She questioned._

_''I don't know'' Catra breathed out ''I didn't think i'd get this far, but i guess since i've met these two, i've got something to stay in the rebellion for'' Catra thought for a second, the rebellion had everything she wanted, fighting, training, friends, and a chance to get back at the people who hurt her. Maybe the rebellion life would be nice. She just had to trust her instincts and go with it.'I'd like to enlist'' She said before she could stop herself._

_''And what are your credentials?" Angella asked as if the proposition was hopeless._

_''I have the training, i know all the Horde weaknesses, i know exactly how some of their machines work, and i took alot of them out at Elberon, i can help you'' Catra gave as much information as she could before Adora's face flashed in her mind. She would go insane if she realized Catra was in the rebellion ''However, i'd like to fight under a different alias, so that my past frien-family, don't know my identity''_

_Angella seemed as if she was genuinely considering the offer, ''Alright, Glimmer, bring her to her own room, she will stay with us like Bow has until i reach a conclusion''_

_Glimmer and Bow were brimming with joy as they hugged her, laughing and smiling. It was the first time Catra had felt genuinely loved and wanted since Adora._

She smiled at the memory as she sat at the window, so much could change in just a month. She had gone from barely knowing Bow and Glimmer to becoming their best friend. Angella had let them enlist since they were all fourteen, it was the first time Catra was having fun at the front lines. She'd decided to call herself Catrina and she was a demon in battle, she had wiped out Horde squadrons left and right in the nearby villages.

At first, she wasn't trusted at all by most of the rebellion, and she could barely figure out how to survive here. But it was worth it. She had finally found a place. She'd gotten the sense that she belonged, that she had something to fight for. 

Life wasn't always perfect though. Catra would get especially lonely during the night. Sometimes she'd wake up and expect to see Adora on the bed as well. She missed her best friend so much. She'd do her best to keep her mind off of it, Adora was probably over it by now. But that didn't stop Catra from longing for her presence. She wished she'd asked her to come with her.

She stared solemnly at the clock. It was 11:45pm January 18th. Every year at exactly 12:00 am. She and Adora would celebrate Adora's birthday by cutting and sharing a grey ration bar. It wasn't much, but it always kept them closer to eachother. Catra sighed as she got up, sneaking to the kitchens in the dead of night.

She slowly snuck inside, grabbed a small cupcake and spoon and booked it back to her room. She was terrified of seeing someone right now. She sat back at her desk, it was 11:55

Catra took off the cupcake's wrapping as she waited for the clock to strike 12:00 Slowly feeling a lump build in her throat and a pain in her heart. When it was time, she silently used the spoon to cut the cupcake in half before whispering ''Happy birthday'' into the air. She began to tear up.

''Catra?'' Glimmer asked as she walked in ''are you okay?'' Catra turned around to reveal her tear stained face. She wanted to lash out at Glimmer for bothering her. Se wanted to yell and scream instead of being vulnerable. Instead she choked out ''I'm f-fine'' Glimmer slowly went to give her a hug. ''Whatever happened,it's okay'' she whispered. Catra imagined herself being held by Adora instead, like she had done whenever Catra was sad. It didn't feel the same, but for a second, Catra had peace picturing herself in Adora's arms.

* * *

Somewhere in the Fright Zone, in a remote room. A young blonde girl broke down on her own birthday. 

She had stolen a gray ration bar from the Front line soldiers since she was all out. It wasn't too hard, they kept on talking about this 'Catrina' girl from the rebellion and it was easy to sneak food as she finished her nightly search.

For the past month, every night, Adora looked for Catra around the Fright Zone, waiting for her to return. She had been training harder than ever to be strong enough to leave and find her friend. It felt as if Catra's memory was just gone from the Fright Zone. No one cared to ask about her, no one acknowledged that she was there in the first place, no one remembered, except Adora. 

She had gotten cold to everyone in the area since. Not caring to speak to anyone, not even Shadow Weaver. She just wanted to get through the day and look for Catra at night.

So there she was, crying in the small room, pulling a ration bar clean in half with her bare hands, wishing that her best friend would be sitting with her right now. Adora was miserable, she'd trade anything to get Catra back for a second. 

That night, on her fourteenth birthday, Adora vowed that she would find Catra again, no matter what.


	4. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since Catra's defection. Her heart feels heavy as she nears the most dreadful day of her life.

It had been two years since her defection, Catra didn't realize time could go so fast.

She, Bow and Glimmer were closer than ever. She had only gotten better at fighting, destroying Horde bots within seconds in battle. She had become famous, the entire Horde now knew her name. 

Catrina of the Rebellion was a hero. She was said to strike completely elusively, quietly taking down multiple enemies and destroying armies. 

No one ever got a good look at her face, there were different accounts of what her eyes looked like, some said they were blue, some said they were yellow. It was at a point where even Shadow Weaver and Hordak were forced to acknowledge her. She never spoke, no one knew what she sounded like, no one knew where she came from and how she was so good at fighting. 

Adora would hear of her everywhere she went in the Horde. People theorizing on how she showed up and where she learned to fight. No one could take her down, several had tried and failed miserably. 

Her name struck fear into the Horde, the only soldier who wasn't scared was Adora.

For the past two years, Adora had gotten completely cold to the Horde. She was a top cadet, but she only fought for the sake of getting through the day. Other soldiers were terrified of her and her stone cold face. They'd whisper how she was messed up whenever she passed by. She hadn't ended her search for Catra, barely realizing how much time had gone by. She usually let things go day by day, and before she knew it, it had been two years. She only seemed to break her intimidating stature when no one was looking, when she'd be free to think about Catra.

She didn't fear the great 'Catrina'. As much as she was concerned, it was just more rebellion scum. But at the same time, Adora had her doubts about the Horde now. She'd find herself wondering, as she searched the Fright Zone for the 600th time, if the rebellion would care if their soldiers disappeared off the face of the planet. She was always loyal to the Horde, but she'd never forgive them for how they turned their backs on Catra.

She let her face fall as she rounded the corner, hiding in that same room as she did whenever she completed her searches. Sighing as she dropped to the floor and cried for the millionth time. 

It had been exactly two years since she made her vow. tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. She'd reinstate the vow every year, remembering her promise ''You look out for me, and i look out for you.'' She knew she'd never stop looking, she'd search all of Etheria if she had to, she'd find her best friend.

She pulled a small ration bar out, cutting it in half, leaving a piece for Catra as she did every year. She was sure the mice usually ate it, but it made her feel better to save a piece for her friend. It was like pretending she was still there. Her heart ached as she cut it in half and started to cry again.

''You said you'd be back...'' She whispered to herself, ''Where did you go?'' She stared at the bar ''It's been two years, i miss you so much'' She held the thing close to her, it slowly cracked apart ''I don't care anymore, y'know? Not about Hordak, not about Shadow Weaver, not about this whole place'' She carefully put the bar down before pounding the wall with her fist, breaking down again. ''I never got to tell you'' she sobbed ''You meant so much to me, you were the only person here that i loved, that i trusted, where did you go?'' She dissolved into tears again.

She broke the bar when the clock struck twelve. Her heart feeling broken with it, so much so that it hurt more than the bruise she'd gotten years ago. She'd never stop looking, she'd never stop fighting, she would find Catra, and she'd tell her how much she loved her.

* * *

Catra sat down again, at her desk, unwrapping a cupcake. It had been two years, this was the third time she'd sat down to do this, she hadn't seen Adora in so long.

She felt so much regret inside as she cut it in half. What if she'd just talked to Adora? What if they'd escaped together. She lay awake at night, imagining a life where both she and Adora were together here, in the rebellion. She wondered if Adora had woken up to the manipulation, she was sixteen now, maybe growing up would let her see how bad the Horde really was. 

Catra sighed as the tears welled up, it had been the same every year. A powerful pain striking her heart on a day she and her best friend were always super close. She wondered what her best friend was like, how she was doing. A sob escaped her as she realized that they'd have to face eachother, now that she was sixteen, the time Catra had dreaded had come.

Bow and Glimmer walked in.

''Catra?'' Glimmer asked worriedly

Catra froze and dried her tears ''Hey guys, what's up?'' her voice was breaking.

''Catra, you've been doing this exact same thing with the cupcake every year, we were just wondering'' She placed her hand on Catra's shoulder ''Why does it make you feel so bad?'' 

Catra was stunned. The two could really read her like a book. They knew exactly how much pain she was in and at what time

She was usually very elusive about her past. Bow and Glimmer never knew anything about her friends, or the people she knew. She supposed it was okay to share it with them.

''I-I had a friend, in the Horde'' She explained, she didn't want to say her name. Bow and Glimmer listened with complete attention.

''She and I'' Catra's throat tightened ''We were super close, we did everything together, she was my best friend. We-we knew eachother our whole lives''

Glimmer placed a hand on Catra's shoulder, this person must've meant to Catra what Bow meant to her

Catra smiled as her voice started breaking again ''She-She was the most wonderful people i met. She was kind, and loving. She didn't deserve to grow up there. She protected me whenever we were punished, she took care of me. She was the closest person i had to family. I felt like a burden to her, if i'm being honest'' She let the tears flow. 

''Every year, we'd celebrate her birthday by breaking open a food bar and sharing it. This,'' she gestured to the split cake ''it just makes me feel closer to her, y'know?'' Catra's face fell. ''They molded her, for years, to be a killing machine. They manipulated her into thinking the rebellion was a terrible place. They conditioned her to hate everything about us.'' 

Bow seemed to be on the verge of tears too ''Catra...we-''

''Today, she's turned sixteen'' she whispered ''It means, she's of age to lead a charge, to be a Force Captain. It's what they've prepared her for her whole life'' She looked up at them ''It means i have to face her''

The two pulled her into a hug . Bow spoke''Catra, i'm sure she's a good person, maybe you can-''

''You guys don't get it'' She whispered ''You never will...You never saw it happen in front of your eyes. You've never had to hold your friend in the dead of night because of a nightmare. You've never had to face an abusive monster every day, you've never had to watch the people you love throw themselves into pain to protect you. You've never had to see their wounds, their pain. You've never had to witness the ones you love being manipulated with nothing for you to do'' She pulled away ''you'll never get it''

''I told her i'd be back the night i left, i promised her i'd look out for her a long time ago'' Catra sighed as she began to cry again ''And i left her, i knew she'd be fine, but i still left her, and I'' She shook as a lump built up in her throat ''And now i know I'' she closed her eyes

''I loved her....''

Bow and Glimmer seemed shocked, they didn't know what to say. Catra dried her tears once more. 

''The Horde know me, they know of Catrina, and if i know her, i know she'll pick a fight with me first thing when she becomes a captain'' 

She couldn't go on, she couldn't speak anymore. She just let Bow and Glimmer hold her that night as she cried herself to sleep. They placed her on the bed and turned out the lights

''Do you think she'll be okay?'' She asked him

''I don't know, but i'd really like to meet this friend of hers, maybe we can reason with them'' He answered, trying to be positive.


	5. She-Ra is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora becomes a Force Captain, giving her free reign of the Fright Zone vehicles.  
> This is a re-imagining of episode 1

Adora didn't know how to feel when Shadow Weaver took her aside and gave her the badge.

This is what she'd trained for, what she'd always wanted. Tomorrow she'd be leading the invasion of Thaymor, seeing active combat, climbing the ranks of the Horde, doing what she was destined to do.

And yet, she didn't care. The position seemed underwhelming, not how she had dreamed it would be years ago. So much had changed, her values just weren't with the Horde anymore. She halfheartedly told Shadow Weaver that she'd make them proud and headed to training, trying to mull things over before her nightly sweep of the Fright Zone. 

And that's when it came to her mind

She had access to the garage. 

She had authorization to go to the skiffs

She was allowed to go beyond Horde borders

She could search the beyond for Catra...

That night, Adora waited for the perfect time to leave. She didn't know when she'd come back, she was thinking of taking a look at the edge. She could sneak beyond every night to look around. To get a feel of the Etheria outside of home. To finally be one step closer to finding Catra. She grabbed a few important things that she felt close to, just in case she wasn't able to come back for awhile. 

Adora grabbed onto the machine and felt it boot up. She took a deep breath as she saw the building become smaller behind her. She was free she was out, she could go find her friend. She felt a warmth in her heart, a feeling of progress fell upon her. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was about to ram straight into a tree. 

Adora screamed as she crashed, before quickly blacking out. 

Alot happened in the hours after

She'd found a sword that felt like it was pulling her closer to it, she could've sworn someone was talking to her

She met two rebellion kids, they were her age. She'd heard that they fought alongside Catrina. There was a boy with arrows and a glittery girl. They were taking her prisoner.

She realized she could read a language no one knew and she fought a bug by becoming an eight foot tall warrior lady.

The most important thing she realized, though, was that the Horde was evil.

She saw Thaymor with her own eyes, she saw how wonderful it truly was, she saw her own people destroy the place. Adora had her doubts since Catra, but this exposed their lies and manipulation completely. She had to be saved by Bow and Glimmer from Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. She guessed Shadow Weaver had sent them to find her.

She had stopped caring years ago, she was more inclined to go with these rebellion kids if anything. Her anger towards the Horde resonated deep within her now.If she joined this rebellion, she could help people, fulfill her destiny as She Ra, and maybe, she could find Catra.

Glimmer had wanted to introduce Catra to this ex-Horde soldier, but she wasn't leaving her room since she'd heard about Thaymor. Afraid of having to face a rumoured new Force Captain

After a long time, Adora stood in front of the Rebellion Queen herself. Swearing allegiance.

Catra watched from the shadows. So now the Legendary She Ra was on their side? Catra couldn't put her finger on it but her face looked familiar. She gasped as the girl turned into Adora and pledged loyalty to the rebellion.

She couldn't believe it. It was Adora. _Her Adora_. She seemed a little more mature than when Catra last saw her, but that was expected. Catra was happy, but also terrified. Adora had woken up, she was in the rebellion! Butthat meant Catra had to face her, to tell her who she was. She supposed it was better this way, at least they wouldn't have to battle on the front lines, but it still got her to panic like crazy. 

Did Adora remember her? Did Adora still care about her? Would Adora forgive her for leaving? How would she face her? What would she say? Catra had a giddy feeling in her chest as the questions floated through her head. Before she knew it, Bow and Glimmer were coming her way along with Adora. She couldn't get over seeing them together, as friends.

She ran over to her room, doing her best to avoid any contact with anyone at all. She quickly stashed any evidence of who she really was.

''Hey Catrina!'' Glimmer yelled as she walked in, she didn't want to say her real name in front of Adora yet, in case she didn't want her to know. ''You'll never believe it! We found She Ra! And she was a Horde soldier all along! Can you believe it?'' Catra turned around hiding in her hood as she got a good look at Adora.

''No way'' Adora laughed. Catra missed that laughter so much '' _You're_ Catrina of the rebellion?''

She made her voice as deep and throaty as possible ''Yeah...what about it?''

''Nothing! Nothing! Just, you're a legend where i come from, it's crazy to actually meet you'' She smiled excitedly, Catra still loved that smile so much.

''I'm gonna get some food!'' Glimmer yelled, ''We can have an inhouse picnic with Bow! You guys introduce yourselves, i'm gonna set it up!'' She teleported out, leaving them alone together.

''So, She Ra, huh?'' Catra asked, trying to make conversation, she wanted to see how her friend had changed.

''Yeah...I don't know how it works at all though, i kinda just say some words and it happens, I'm ready to fight for the rebellion though!'' She saluted, as if she was trying to prove her loyalty

Catra smiled brighter than she ever had before under her mask. Yup, this was her Adora alright. 

''What about you?'' Catra jumped at the question ''How did you get here? Do you ever show your face? Where did you learn to fight?'' 

Catra was unable to answer, she stuttered for a second when Glimmer popped in, grabbed them both, and teleported them to her room.

''Food is served!'' She smiled, gesturing to an array of food on a picnic blanket on the floor

Adora reached for the food, but stopped herself before she touched it ''Before we eat'' She began, more serious than ever, It was a face Catra rarely saw, even in the Horde. ''I gotta ask you guys something''

Glimmer sipped her juice as she listened, Catra instinctively looked away, but was clearly extremely alert, Bow looked at her attentively

''I kinda didn't mean to find the sword yesterday...It sorta only happened because i had decided to look for something beyond the borders'' Glimmer took another sip and paused as she listened. Catra went rigid as she wondered what Adora was going to say.

''I had this friend in the Horde, years ago, and i was looking for them outside the borders, have you seen anyone around with Cat ears, black hair and mismatched eyes?'' Glimmer choked on her drink, Bow's moth fell open, Catra was wide eyed as she turned away. Adora was looking for _her_?

''Her name's Catra, If that helps'' Adora finished Bow gasped. He was just about to speak when Catra interrupted him

''No, we've seen no one matching that description, right guys?'' She spoke sternly, it was a blatant message to Bow and Glimmer not to blow her cover yet. The two stifled their massive grins as they realized what's going on. 

''Sooo, Catrina'' Glimmer smirked as she went up to her ''When you planning on showing Adora you real face? I think we can assume she's part of the squad now'' She giggled

''Woah...You guys get to see her face? Like, you're the only people that know the real her? That's so cool!'' Adora said excitedly ''No rush, you can show it to me anytime, but that must be so cool!''

Catra smiled at her excitement, it was good to see that her happy spirit was still intact

The others decided to have a sleepover together. But Catra couldn't handle Adora's presence anymore. She walked out to a balcony to take a breather, trying to finally mull the day's happenings over


	6. Always My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tries to mull over everything that happens, she didn't expect anyone else to be doing the same

Catra's heart felt extremely light and extremely heavy at the same time. This was a dream come true, a best case scenario. She couldn't have hoped for tings to get any better than this. And yet, her heart still hurt. Immense guilt tore through her, how was she going to tell Adora the truth? Her ear twitched as she saw Adora leave the room, yawning.

She quickly hid away, behind a column, not wanting to be seen by the girl.

Adora stood at the balcony, staring into the sky. Catra caught a glimpse of tears streaming down her face, she decided she had to act, now. She slowly approached Adora, hood and mask on. ''Can't sleep either?'' she lightly asked.

Adora jumped as she heard her slowly turning around ''Catrina! Hi! uhhh what're you doing up?''

Catra did her best to act right now ''Nothing much, just thinking about things, and you?'' She faced Adora and took a chance ''I saw you crying, y'know''

Adora's face fell as she stared up again, unwilling to look at Catrina. ''You know you can tell me, i'd like to think i'm good with secrets'' She was really taking a gamble here but maybe Adora would open up to her. Trusting herself had lead her here, maybe it could help her more

Adora sighed ''It's-it's that friend i told you about'' Catra froze, her eyes went wide again, Adora didn't seem to notice. It was as if she'd wanted to talk to someone for a long time. ''You don't mind me explaining, do you?'' Adora looked to her shyly. ''I got time'' Catra strained her voice to speak

''Well, we'd spent our whole lives together and i'd like to think we were very close'' Catra nodded, she felt the same ''And then, one day, i got hurt when we got in trouble, and she just disappeared a week later'' Catra looked down, she was scared to hear the rest. ''I just, i miss her so much. I search for her around the Fright Zone, every night, hoping she'll be there, so i'm not used to sleeping right now'' Catra could feel tears well up in her own eyes as Adora spoke, she had searched for her, for two whole years she had searched every night for her. Her heart felt heavier as Adora started crying again.

''I guess i just wish she were here, i wish i could find her, track her down and just tell her how much she means to me. She was my best friend, she always will be, and i just wish we could start over'' Adora finished, Catra continued to stare at the ground. She tried to seem unfazed but she was breaking inside.

''And what are you gonna do when you find her?'' She asked quietly ''It literally means she was alive the whole time and left you, and never came back for you, how will you respond to all that?''

''I've never thought about it like that to be honest'' Adora seemed deep in thought ''Well, when she left, i tried to think about what had happened back in the Horde, what if she left because of me? What if i didn't pay attention to how she felt? I'd been lied to and manipulated my whole life, and i don't think i was there for her enough. What i'm trying to say is, there might be blame on both sides. And I-I care about her enough to work through that, right now, i just want her back''

Catra couldn't believe it, Adora had missed her, Adora cared about her, Adora was willing to forgive her, she decided to test the waters.

''I had a friend like that too...'' she began ''we'd known eachother forever and one day, i just ran away from home and came to Bow and Glimmer, i'd do anything to make things right'' She looked down, Adora could see her tears flowing too. ''I don't know if she'll ever forgive me, if she'll ever understand, if we can ever take back what we lost'' Catra was really losing her voice now ''So, i kinda get where you're coming from''

Adora placed a hand on her shoulder ''We've both had great friends and we've both messed up with them. But i believe, that if you care about someone enough, and if that someone cares about you, you can rebuild'' She smiled, Catra nodded, still concealing her face. ''No matter what happened between us, she'll always be my best friend'' Catra got a warm feeling in her chest as Adora said that.

''Thanks for talking to me, i'll see you at the sleepover later'' Adora said as she walked away, Catra continued to mull things over and contemplate how she'd tell her.

* * *

Glimmer was awake when Adora entered the room ''Hey...where'd you go?'' She asked as Adora sat down.

''I was talking to Catrina, about my friend, and she-'' Adora was cut off 

''Lemme guess, she told you about the friend that she thinks she's wronged, that girl she misses so much?'' Glimmer smiled, she knew what Catra was doing. Adora nodded

''She really loves that person more than she lets on, she really thinks she's made a big mistake and she doesn't know how to fix it'' Glimmer looked down. Adora sighed. ''I know what she means, i don't know how i'll talk to Catra either, i just-i miss her so much, even the chance to make things right would be perfect right now'' Adora was drowsy, even Glimmer could see that

''You go to sleep'' she ordered ''I'm gonna go to my room for a second'' She seemed sheepish as she closed the door. Adora thought nothing of it and fell asleep.

''Sooooo'' Catra jumped as Glimmer walked to the balcony ''when are you gonna tell her?''

Catra sighed as she started using her regular voice again. ''I don't know, i never expected her to care, i never expected her to miss me. She was a Horde prodigy when we were kids, she had so much going well for her, i didn't think she'd give me the time of day''

Glimmer looked into her eyes '''look, i know i'm not the best with advice, and i know alot happened between you two but, I don't think you should make things worse. She really missed you Catra, and i think you guys should talk''

Catra looked away again ''What am i supposed to say, Glimmer? How do i tell her?''

''I don't know, maybe it'll come to you when you do it, Bow and i will leave you alone tomorrow to tell her'' Glimmer expected Catra to go crazy, but she just solemnly nodded. She looked at Glimmer, hood and mask off and whispered ''okay''

Glimmer led her back to the room, where Adora was sleeping, tomorrow she'd find out the truth.


	7. The big reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catrina finally decides to tell Adora who she really is.

It was Adora's first ever morning in Bright Moon. 

Things were completely different yet completely similar. The bathrooms featured exactly what Fright Zone bathrooms had, everyone still had a regular morning routine. But there was no morning training, no one got up at dawn and headed into work. Adora briefly caught a glance of Catrina when she woke up, before Catrina left the room. She seemed to be the only other person with a habit of getting up that early.

She still wore her uniform, she was planning to just get rid of the Horde logos and keep the outfit, she washed her face as Glimmer began to rise. ''Hey, how'd you sleep?'' she asked tiredly. ''Mornin' guys'' Bow got up and walked to his room 

''Not the best'' Adora answered honestly ''Everything's just so new and weird and it's the same but it's not, it's confusing'' Adora started rambling, Glimmer laughed. ''You'll get used to it, give me a second'' Glimmer teleported out for a few minutes, then came back quickly ''Ta da! Perks of teleporting, it's really easy to get ready, now let's get to breakfast, Catrina's probably already there''

The four of ate breakfast together, Adora was scarfing down all the food possible, still not over how good it was. Catrina was turned away the whole time, probably trying not to show her face. Bow slipped away to talk to her. ''Ok, when and where are you gonna tell her?'' 

''I don't know, I can't do it'' Catra whispered back. They suddenly heard Adora talking to Glimmer.

''Ok, so i'm totally on board with this whole Princess Alliance thing, but do you mind if i look around for any trace of Catra in Bright Moon's town?'' Glimmer's voice then came ''Yeah, no problem, but you literally don't have any leads, what you think that you'll just magically find clues she was here?'' They heard Adora sigh ''I don't know, but i have to try, trusting myself got me to become She Ra, now maybe it'll help me find my best friend''

She was walking out when Glimmer grabbed her hand ''Hey, before you go, Catrina wants to talk to you, just head to the bedroom between mine and yours in a few minutes'' Catra jumped as she heard Glimmer _She was so dumb! How the hell was she going to talk to Adora now!_ Glimmer and Adora walked out, Catra looked away, she could feel Adora staring at her. 

''WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!'' She burst out once Adora was out of hearing range. Glimmer seemed calm ''Well, someone has to do it, you agreed to it last night, what changed?'' Catra was holding her head. ''Ugh, i don't know, i told you i wasn't good with this stuff'' Bow placed a hand on her shoulder. ''You can do this'' he encouraged. ''plus, once everything's good between all of us, we'll be an unstoppable team'' 

Catra breathed in and out ''Okay, i can do this'' She kept talking to herself all the way to her room.

* * *

She stared out at her window, she still had no idea what to say. She froze as Adora walked in. ''You wanted to see me?'' Adora asked indifferently. Catra breathed in and out _she can do this_.

''Yeah...I have something to tell you, about your friend'' _crap! Why did she say it like that? She knew she'd mess this up._

''Catra? You know about Catra?'' Adora seemed shocked, yet hopeful ''Do you know where she is?''

Catra tried to continue ''Sorta'' A lump in her throat stopped her from talking

''Please'' Adora grabbed her hand ''Please tell me where she is, i need to see her''

Catra didn't respond, she was turned away the whole time, she couldn't face Adora, not like this. Adora continued ''Please, Catrina, i can't lose her again''

''I-I can't'' Catra spoke. Adora seemed confused. ''What do you mean? I have to see her!'' 

Catra didn't answer for a long time as Adora kept begging ''Catrina, please, this is the only thing i'll ever ask of you, I've looked for her too long to give up now''

Catra finally spoke ''Why?'' Adora was confused at the question ''She left you, she ran away, she can't even face you now, why do you have to care so much?'' She strained her fake voice

''Because I love her!'' Adora yelled out loud. Catra froze, she was shocked. Adora gasped, terrified of what she just said, she never meant to tell anyone. ''Please just let me talk to her'' she begged.

Catra finally collected herself ''Okay, but you have to promise not to yell at me, and you have hear this before i show you'' 

Adora calmed herself too, ''Deal, now what is it?'' She asked hopefully. Catra gestured for her to sit down since they were both calm now. Adora obliged, this was the closest she had gotten in years

''I changed alot once I ran away, I missed my friend too, but I had found a life here and i was too scared to face her'' Adora listened attentively, _what did this have to do with Catra?_ ''I don't expect my friend to miss me, i don't expect her to care, and yet, i'm still so scared of telling her'' Adora felt pretty bad for her, she wanted to help, but she had to find Catra first

Catrina sighed, ''I upended my life so that i'd never have to face her, I wear a hood and mask to every battle, barely anyone has seen my real face'' She paused ''Catrina isn't even my real name'' Adora gasped, she never expected her to be hiding this much. ''And i did it all just to hide from the person i loved the most'' Adora placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, she shrugged it away. 

She stood up and looked out the window, Adora stood behind her, trying to speak ''Catrina I-''

''Before i show you'' Catra tried to get some strength in her voice

''I just want you to know that'' Adora's mouth fell open as she reached up to take off her hood

''I'm so sorry''

Adora's eyes widened as she stared at Catra, not Catrina, _Catra._ Her throat tightened, Catra was facing her with teary eyes. She didn't know if she could believe it. She gasped as the tears streamed down her face. She still had the same eyes, the same tan skin, the same bushy mane, the same freckles, but Adora couldn't let herself believe that she was there.

For a few seconds, she just stared at her, with an unspoken question in her eyes _Is it really you?_

Catra didn't know what to say, she just stared as well, completely terrified of what she did.

She went stiff as Adora ran forward and pulled her into a hug, sobbing uncontrollably into her shoulder. Catra slowly leaned into it, placing her arms around Adora as well. She gradually let them sink to the floor. She wanted to apologize again, make up for lost time, but right now, she figured she'd just hold Adora and comfort her until the crying stopped.

Adora didn't pull away. She held on to Catra like a lifeline. Fearing that when she let go, Catra would no longer be there, and it all would've been a dream. If she didn't let go, Catra didn't either. For awhile she could even hear Bow and Glimmer giggling outside her door, they must've looked through the keyhole. Adora eventually stopped crying, resorting to simply holding onto Catra and burying her head in her shoulder, she wasn't letting go, not yet.

Catra finally started to speak ''Look, i'm sorry, i never meant to abandon you, i-I just thought it wouldn't matter if i disappeared, you were basically set for life, and i thought you'd just forget about me''

Adora slowly lifted her head, enough to look into Catra's eyes ''Why would i ever think that?'' She seemed more hurt than anything, Catra started crying too.

''I just thought i was getting in the way. You were everyone's favorite, you were the perfect cadet, and you were always acknowledged by Shadow Weaver the most, I never thought you'd care. I'm sorry''

Adora held her closer than ever. ''Did you ever stop to think of how much you helped me? Catra, those people can say they care all they want but it wasn't real. I never thought of you as getting in the way, i thought of you as the one good thing i had left in that place.You were the only one there who made me smile, who made me laugh, who listened to me when i needed them most. You helped me more than you can imagine and when you left I, I felt lost, i missed you, i needed you''

Catra held her just as closely ''I'm sorry'' she whispered for the hundredth time ''I never meant to make you feel that way''

Adora paused for a second ''I'm sorry too, I never paid attention to how you were really feeling, i should've known when you were going to leave''

After awhile, Catra laughed a little, Adora had missed that laugh so much ''We both really did mess up, didn't we?''

Adora chuckled too ''I guess we did...Wanna start over?''

Catra nodded into her shoulder, ''Yeah''

The two stayed that way for so long that the morning moons were setting by the time Bow and Glimmer walked in. 

''I think we can safely say it went well?'' Bow smiled, he didn't think things could turn out any better ''Now can we have a real sleepover? Without all the secrets?''

Both Adora and Catra smiled at them, it was the happiest they had been in years. ''I'm down, Adora?'' Catra asked, she couldn't wait to spend more time together. Adora laughed, with her arms still around Catra ''Definitely''

That night was the best Catra had in a long time, they talked, they played games, they ate, they joked, it was all she ever wanted. She had Adora try all the best foods from Bright Moon, the ones she knew she would like. She told her about how much there was out there, all the things the could do while fighting the Horde. Adora, in turn, told her about all the funny things that had happened when she was gone

''Y'know Kyle and Rogelio are crushing?'' Catra burst out laughing. ''Dude, we waited forever for that to happen, good for them and all but'' She laughed out loud as she pictured them together. 

Eventually Adora pitched the whole 'Princess Alliance' Idea and Catra was very open to it.

''So you're saying, the four of us get to travel around Etheria, going on crazy adventures and reform an alliance that can take down the Horde?'' It was all they ever wanted, it was too good to be true. They decided they'd go to Plumeria first, but for now, they'd just enjoy eachother's company.

Both Adora and Catra had the best sleep of their lives that night. They were finally together, they were best friends again, they'd get to fight alongside eachother. It was the first time either had felt peace in their hearts since they were little.

As they both fell asleep, Glimmer could've sworn she saw their hands inching closer together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the reveal was good! I really didn't know where to take it  
> Might write an extra chapter themed around Princess Prom, because that dance scene was *chefs kiss* Beautiful in the show


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friends squad review their journey of the last few months as well as how they'll convince more princesses to join the alliance.
> 
> Takes place Pre-Princess Prom

Adora slammed a map of Etheria onto the table as the rest of the squad took their seats.

''So, let's review'' She spoke seriously ''We first got Perfuma of Plumeria''

Catra chuckled, ''that was a riot'' Bow and Glimmer smiled as they remembered

_''She Ra shall heal the forest and bring the trees back to life'' Perfuma told her, Adora had no idea what she was supposed to do._

_She looked straight at Catra, who was smirking at her. She quickly mouthed ''help me''_

_Catra's smirk got larger as she and cleared her throat, causing all of Perfuma's attention to fall on her. ''Oh My! You must be the Catrina of the rebellion! It is an honor to meet you'' Catra tried to keep herself from laughing as Adora looked relieved for a second. ''uhh, honor to meet you too'' she tried smiling back but Bow and Glimmer's faces told her she looked terrible._

_''Have you seen the She Ra in action?'' Perfuma came closer to her, Catra became more awkward. Adora frantically waved her arms. ''Yeaahh, I've totally seen She Ra do all the cool stuff from your legends'' Adora shook her head, trying to get Catra to stop. Bow and Glimmer joined in praising Adora. ''She totally knows how to heal and all...'' Catra grinned. Adora facepalmed_

''Oh, mighty She Ra, fulfill your duty and return our plants to life!'' She imitated Perfuma, It caused them all to laugh out loud before getting back on track.

''After that we managed to get Mermista of Salineas''

''I think Seahawk was a better recruit'' Catra laughed ''His ship burning and shanties came in way more handy. Plus,your arm wrestling matches were comedy gold'' Catra snickered, Bow and Glimmer started laughing again. ''They were not!'' Adora tried, getting the three to laugh even more. Adora cracked a smile before getting back on topic.

''But now, Lonnie knows what we're doing and she, Kyle, Rogelio, that Scorpion girl and Shadow Weaver-'' Catra flinched, Adora placed a hand on her shoulder ''-Are after us, they almost blew your cover, Catra''

Catra's smile was gone the moment Adora mentioned them. That battle in particular had hit her hard, not because of what happened to her, but what happened to Adora. ''And they almost blew you up, Adora'' She retaliated as the memories flashed in her mind.

_Lonnie punched She Ra in the stomach before hitting her in the face with a sharp weapon. ''I can't believe it!'' She yelled as Adora kept working on the Sea Gate ''Ever since all that Catra stuff, you became a complete loser!'' Adora grunted in pain as she was hit again and again, still trying to fix the gate. Lonnie continued. ''Only good thing that came out of this was that I got your promotion'' she flashed her badge, Adora didn't respond. ''Shadow Weaver is looking for you, she'll take you herself soon, so i suggest you come with me'' She landed a blow to Adora's face, Adora finally retaliated as she mended the gate._

_''I'm not going back, Lonnie, the Horde is evil, they turned their backs on Catra and they're killing people now'' Lonnie mercilessly beat her up._

_''Again with the whole Catra thing'' she sighed ''She was worthless, and so are you''_

_''You're one to talk about Catra'' Adora yelled at her ''You guys forgot her, abandoned her, it was like she never existed. No one cared, no one remembered, no one felt anything when she was gone, you're the ones who should feel guilty'' She had finally mended the gate, she was just about to turn around when Lonnie paralyzed her using a taser._

_''Neat trick, huh?'' Lonnie laughed as She Ra fell to the ground, transforming back into Adora. '_

_'Turns out if you aim right, the person won't be able to move, but they'll be able to see.'' Adora struggled as she stared up, terrified, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't fight, Lonnie smiled down at her. She kicked her as she relished in victory. ''You'll be back home soon enough, Shadow Weaver is gonna love this'' she pulled Adora by the ponytail , getting ready to take her away when a hooded figure appeared in front of her._

_''How dare you'' She said in a low voice, Lonnie suddenly looked fearful. It was Catrina of the Rebellion, the girl the entire Horde couldn't beat. She could feel the anger radiate from her as Catrina rushed forward._

_Lonnie barely had the chance to think as Catrina landed hit after hit after hit. She mercilessly attacked , she saw red as Adora dropped to the floor, still staring at them, unable to move or speak. She didn't know what came over her in that moment, all she knew was that she was gonna end Lonnie. She threw her into the sea with all her strength, the Scorpion girl swam towards her._

_She quickly turned her eyes on Adora, her anger seeming to vanish. Adora could barely move or speak, she felt so powerless. Catra quickly lifted her into her arms. She gently assessed almost every wound left on her best friend. Being in Catra's arms was bringing Adora comfort, it was the safest she felt as she struggled to move. The fear in her eyes seemed to disappear when Catra showed up. She wished she could talk, Catra comforted her ''Don't worry, i'll stay with you until it wears off, you'll be okay''_

_Catra held her closer as they watched the battle rage on, she could feel Adora relax as she spoke._

The two remembered what happened after all too well. Catra stayed with her until the thing wore off entirely, even when they were on the way home. Adora had never felt so powerless in her life, it was like she could see and hear what was going on but had no connection to the world. She felt cut off from everything, completely alone. Hearing Catra's voice kept her calm, it kept her sane in that state, like someone on the other side was going to help her through this, that she wasn't alone.

She saw Catra's hand curl into a fist at the memory ''That's not gonna happen again, i don't care if i lose my cover, it doesn't matter anymore'' she growled, ''I'm gonna stay with you next time'' Adora blushed a little and tried to lighten the mood. '

'What? Is it because you like me?'' Catra suddenly got flustered,

''No it's not! Get over yourself!'' Adora smiled at her. She relaxed after a second ''But, be more careful, okay?''

Adora smiled a little more. ''Fine, i'll try''

Glimmer was the first to break the silence as she pointed at Dryl ''Ok, we then got princess Entrapta at castle Dryl''

''Who can forget that? Catra smirked, trying to keep the mood light again ''You were completely messed up'' She laughed at Adora, who tried being serious

''I wasn't _that_ bad'' She tried, causing Catra to laugh even more

_''Catra...there's three of you'' Adora snorted as Catra quickly picked her up ''Are you okay? How are you feeling?'' She was terrified when the bots engulfed She Ra, she couldn't lose Adora again._

_''I'm fiiinnnneeee'' Adora said drowsily, as they navigated to Bow, Glimmer and the royal cooks. She grabbed a cupcake when Catra wasn't looking. When she turned around, Adora threw it at her. ''Adora! What was that for?'' She asked angrily as Adora lazily smiled at her. ''Here's your half of the ration bar, i like the new red ones'' Catra facepalmed as she held Adora,s hand, come on, you're not running off again._

_At one point, Adora grabbed a bunch of fizzy drinks. ''Don't move or i will shoot!'' She yelled as she aimed the drink at Catra, who just looked dead inside at this point. ''This is for not coming to my Birthday!'' she threw the drink, which ended up hitting a robot and destroying it. Catra quickly moved towards her before she did anything else._

_Adora looked up at her lazily ''Wow...You're pretty'' Catra suddenly blushed bright red . ''GUYS HOW DO WE STOP THIS THING?'' She yelled as they neared the lab._

''You threw a green cupcake at me and said it was a red ration bar, then you pointed a fizzy drink at me ad said you were gonna shoot'' Catra reminded her

''Ok, fine, maybe i was a little messed up, i was just remembering Horde training'' Adora admitted, smiling as well. Catra blushed as she remembered the ''You're pretty'' part again, she decided she'd never let anyone know about it.

''So now we need to focus on here'' Adora pointed at the Kingdom of Snows, getting back on track ''any ideas on how to win Princess Frosta over?''

Bow and Glimmer jumped up and down ''that's where this comes in!'' He pulled out an old piece of parchment.

''So we're gonna win her over with old paper?'' Catra remarked, Bow gasped. ''How dare you, this is the invite to Princess Prom!''

''The what?'' Adora was very confused, she looked at Catra. 

''Don't look at me, i stayed out of this princess stuff most of the time'' She looked back at Adora

Glimmer and Bow were brimming with excitement. ''Princess Prom is where all the princesses gather for a royal ball, they were pretty clothes and dance and talk and-'' Adora cut her off

''You lost me at 'fancy' and 'dance' '' She really didn't want to be a part of this

''Adora, you're She Ra, you're a princess, so you get to bring a plus one and go!'' Adora stepped back ''Uhhhh, no, i'm not going to something like that'' she grabbed the invite from Bow ''Proper stair descending etiquette? I don't know if you've heard but that's not really my thing'' Catra took it from her. ''This is really old fashioned, you wouldn't last a second'' She laughed, Bow quickly took it back as Glimmer explained further 

''You kinda have to go'' She tried to convince Adora ''Princess Frosta is hosting this year and now would be the perfect time to ask her to join'' Adora looked scared beyond belief. Glimmer had gotten her to make a choice, she had to go for the sake of the rebellion

''Fine, i'll go'' she resigned, Catra laughed at her, ''this is gonna be hilarious''

''Good, you read the rules, i'll plan your makeover, Bow, help me out'' Glimmer called as she placed the scroll down, grabbed Bow and left. Catra quickly picked it up. ''Well, this is gonna take forever'' she sighed as the scroll rolled open. An idea popped into Adora's head.

''Hey Catra?'' She asked tenatively ''You remember the Horde exams we took as kids'' Catra became a little more serious at the mention of their past. ''Yeah, of course i do, we spent nights preparing for them together'' Adora smiled at her. She was glad Catra cherished those memories as much as her. Catra squinted at her ''Why do you ask?''

''I was thinking'' Adora began awkwardly ''Maybe we could study again for this whole prom thing?'' That sounded much better in her head. Catra looked surprised ''You mean, you wanna do that again? For this?'' Adora tried to gain some confidence in her voice. ''Yeah...I mean, if you want to, you don't necess-'' Catra smiled at her, ''I'd love to'' she replied.

The two quickly set to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i couldn't stop picturing all the possibilities if Catra was with the main crew throughout season 1, and i really felt inspired to write this
> 
> I'm debating on putting my own spin on Princess Prom, The Rescue mission and the Battle of Bright Moon so any feedback is appreciated here


	9. Princess Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora decides on her Plus One and goes to Princess Prom.

Adora groaned as she fell down onto the floor. ''So Peekablue is dating Sweet Bee and...'' she groaned again. ''This is all so stupid''

Catra lay on the floor as well ''Come on, it'll be over by tomorrow, should i quiz you again?'' Adora nodded as they went through the same questions over and over. ''The Plus one thing seems kinda straightforward, we can do that next''

Adora suddenly became flustered ''Are you kidding me? That's the hardest part! Who am i supposed to ask, how do i ask, is it like telling them i like them, can you go platonically or romantically? I'd rather face the Horde than ask someone out the way this thing is telling me to!'' Catra looked away for a second, an almost disappointed look in her eyes

''Do you have anyone in mind?'' she forced herself to ask.

''Well..yeah, but it'll be so awkward to ask them like this'' Adora's eyes softened as she looked at Catra. Meanwhile, Catra tried to maintain a look of support. ''Hey, i'm sure you don't exactly have to ask like that, it's between you and the person, no one'll know'' Adora looked almost scared while looking at her, Catra wondered if she looked weird. 

''How about we take five'' Adora asked shakily, starting to blush a little. ''I'll grab some food from the kitchens'' 

Catra looked away, trying to keep it together ''Yeah, then we can continue working''

Adora ran out as fast as she could, Catra turned around and let her sadness show on her face. At the back of her mind, she'd longed for Adora to pick her.

Adora finally stopped at the kitchens, catching her breath, it took her a moment to realize she was blushing profusely. Glimmer walked out with some ice cream.

''Adora? Are you okay?" Glimmer raised her eyebrow

''Yea, i'm totally fine, i just gotta grab some food, is it hot in here? I- who am i kidding?'' Adora sighed ''I need someone to talk to''

Glimmer sank to the floor ''You can tell me, at least i'll have one friend who wants to spend more time with me''

Adora dropped down too, at any other time, she would've asked Glimmer what happened, but she was freaking out so much that she paid it no heed. ''It's my plus one'' Adora groaned

Glimmer placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to push Bow aside for now and focus on Adora ''What about them? Have you asked someone?''

Adora whined ''No! that's it, i don't know how to ask them, I've been trying to ask for ages but i get so flustered and I can't rely on the invite and i'm not good with this stuff'' she was stuttering again.

''Adora'' She said tiredly ''If you want my advice, just ask them, before anyone else does'' 

Adora looked at her sadly ''But how do i say it?''

''It'l come to you'' Glimmer motivated, ''You just need to do it and it'll be smooth sailing from there!'' Glimmer still tried to keep her mind off Bow ''Wait a second...'' The realization hit her ''I know who you're asking'' She grinned

Adora looked beyond horrified ''Please, you can't tell her, i'll ask her just don't tell her''

Glimmer laughed harder at her ''Congrats, you've officially got a crush''

Adora went bright red again ''No- She's not my crush, i-''

''I'll leave you to it'' Glimmer smirked ''And i'll go plan _both_ your makeovers'' she laughed even more as she walked away

Adora quickly grabbed some food and headed back up, still wondering how she'd ask

''What took you?'' Catra tried talking normally but her voice broke a little Adora placed the food on the table

''Well, i was ummm talking to someone and-uhhh'' She was getting flustered again, Catra seemed amused, she tried keeping her mind off the date thing

''Hey, i finished up the course, we can take turns going on it it you'd like'' She tried to calm Adora down, unwilling to ask who she was talking to in case it was her 'plus one'

Adora's expression relaxed. They ate together then aced the entire course with the other's help. It felt so easy to talk to Catra, to mess around with her, to have fun with her, Adora didn't know why she was so scared of asking her. Was she afraid of getting rejected? Was she scared to say it? Did she find it to be a small culmination of the feelings that had brewed in her heart since she met her?

''Hey Catra?'' She tried to initiate as Catra finished quizzing her again, she just had to say it, _she just had to say it_ ''You wanna- maybe- like- I'm only asking if you-'' She was losing it, Catra's eyebrows furrowed ''You maybe wanna- Have a sleepover here?''

Catra looked surprised for a minute, she didn't expect that question ''Yeah, sure, i'll get the blankets, you set up the floor'' She needed an excuse to leave and collect herself. Adora needed it as well, she had to ask during the sleepover

They didn't talk much until they were both laying down in their pyjamas staring at the ceiling

''It's been forever since we did this, right?'' Catra softly asked as she counted the individual markings painted on the ceiling.

''Yeah, we haven't had a sleepover that's just us since...The Horde'' Adora shivered as she remembered the past

''I don't know about you but i really liked them to be honest'' Catra tried to continue the conversation

Adora sighed ''You did? I'm glad'' She averted her eyes to look at Catra, who stared back ''I really liked them too''

Catra smiled at her, looking back up ''Crazy how things turned out, right?''

''Yeah, but i wouldn't have it any other way'' Adora replied ''I feel really lucky sometimes, that we both managed to make it to a good place together''

''Same here'' Catra continued ''I wished for something like this for so long, i was just too scared to actually confront it'' She still wasn't over how she had basically left Adora alone back there.

''Hey, we came from a bad place, we were bound to make bad decisions, what matters is that we're here now, and that we're together again'' Adora tried to comfort her. She sat up ''You wanna know something?''

Catra looked up at her, still laying down. 

''When i was...paralyzed back in Salineas, it was the scariest experience ever'' Catra shifted herself to look up at her now, listening intently ''I felt so weak, so cut off, like my connection with everything was broken. I wasn't able to fight, or speak, or feel anything, I couldn't communicate and i was being pulled away like a rag doll'' Catra got up, placing a hand on Adora's shoulder

''I'm sorry, i should've been there-'' She began. Adora smiled at her

''When you came and helped me, i felt calm, safe. I knew i was gonna be fine when you were there. You stopped me from going mad when you were talking to me, you helped more than you know that day, Catra'' She moved her face to meet Catra's eyes ''We looked out for eachother, and we'll keep doing it, i'll always be here for you, and you were here for me. So let's stop thinking so much about what happened and just keep the good memories, it'll make both of us feel better''

Catra finally met her eyes, Adora could see a few tears. ''Okay'' she whispered

The two lay back down silently for a few more minutes, until Adora finally made up her mind ''There's actually one other thing i gotta ask you'' She started awkwardly. Catra turned to face her

''Well, you remember your whole thing on asking people out'' She started blushing. Catra replied sarcastically ''Uhh yeah, i told you today'' Her eyes softened ''have you asked the person yet?''

Adora shook her head, ''i've been trying to ask but i get confused each time, i don't know why, it's more like asking them on a mission but with all the stuff i've read about, it feels like so much more, and i just'' She explained. Catra's heart felt a little heavier, Adora was pretty loving towards this person.

''So your advice is to just do it, right?'' Adora asked again. Catra nodded solemnly.

''Okay'' Adora got up and breathed in and out. Catra got up too, ''What are you doing? Everyone's probably asleep right now, you can't just barge in and ask''

Adora turned around to face her. ''So ummm, we kinda have a mission tomorrow at the prom and i just thought-''

Catra looked confused again ''Adora, you can't go ask right now, it's like 3:00 am''

''Ithoughtmaybeyouwannagotopromwithme?'' Adora asked quickly

Catra looked even more confused ''What?''

''I thought that maybe, you could go to the prom with me?'' Adora was blushing again, Catra's eyes widened, Adora looked down. ''I know...It's stupid, but i just thought going with you would be so much fun, and that we could have an awesome night together, and i've kinda been trying to ask you all day-'' 

''Wait, I was the person you were trying to ask?'' Catra almost laughed out loud, ''I was giving you all that advice to ask _me_ out?''

Adora was blushing again ''yeah...I'm sorry if it bothers you or anything, i know you don't really like the whole 'being proper' thing. I just thou-''

''Adora'' Catra smiled, getting her attention ''I'd love to go with you''

Adora stared at her for a moment ''really?'' She breathed out

''Yeah, sure, i can't let you suffer alone'' Catra joked. Adora let out a sigh of relief as she fell back down to sleep, Catra continued talking

''I'm glad you asked me...I actually wanted to go with you'' She plucked up the courage to say

''Awwww, is it because you like me?'' Adora teased, Catra blushed again. ''No it's not! I just thought it'd be fun''

Adora giggled as she looked at her ''We better get some sleep if we wanna get through Glimmer's makeover tomorrow''

Catra smiled back, ''I guess, see you in the morning, dummy'' 

The two fell asleep almost immediately

* * *

The next day was a whirlwind of work. The two had studied in the early hours of the day in order to ace the course. They both asked Bow to test them, and they both passed with flying colors

''Anything else?'' He sighed as they asked him to quiz them for the umpteenth time

Catra smirked ''Yeah, what's got you in such a crazy mood, you going somewhere?''

Bow smiled back ''I'm going with Perfuma, and i gotta get ready'' He answered proudly, both Adora and Catra looked shocked for a second. Adora opened her mouth to say something ''I- Actually, that makes alot of sense with how Glimmer's been acting''

''you guys go have a girls day, i'm gonna go get ready'' Bow walked out excitedly, paying no heed to the Glimmer comment

They arrived at Glimmer's room shortly after ''Guys!'' she hugged them, acting overly cheerful. Adora tried to ask why but Glimmer kept interrupting her ''I'm so glad, you guys wanna get a makeover from me! Unlike some other people'' She seemed really cryptic in the last part

''Wait, I never-'' Catra started before Glimmer hauled her off to one side of the room.

''Ok, we gotta take this very seriously, since you two are a couple for this-''

Adora coughed very loudly ''Wait, we're not a-'' She became flustered. Glimmer teleported to her and got her to keep quiet

''As i was saying, i'm gonna separate you and work on both your looks until you're ready to see eachother!" She smiled. ''Is that really necessar-'' Adora began before being cut off'' 

''Just let me have this'' Glimmer said through gritted teeth. 

She spent most of her time throwing clothes at them ''Can you please let me try the suit?'' Catra asked after at least 15 dresses. Glimmer nodded to her

''Glimmer, is the hair pin really necessary?" Adora questioned as Glimmer stuck a massive gold pin on her ponytail, ''Yes!'' She huffed ''Now try this pink one'' She threw another dress at her

''The green suit doesn't work, it clashes with your eyes, try the black'' Glimmer ordered, Catra groaned again.

''Adora, you try the blue''

''Catra, put on the tie'' 

''Adora, just let me fix your hair''

''CATRA, LET ME BRUSH IT!'' Adora could hear a catlike screech echo from the other side of the room. She stifled her laughter

''Okay, fine, maybe the bow tie''

''Adora, put on the pin''

''Try the purple''

''Try the red one''

Glimmer was at her wit's end with this, they'd been there for three hours, not having seen each other at all. ''I told you, i wanted your outfits to compliment yourselves as well as each other! This is hard work'' Both Adora and Catra groaned at what they'd gotten themselves into. She finally let them look in the mirror after ages of judging their outfits.

''Nice'' Catra smirked as she looked at her outfit ''But this needs to fix itself'' She undid her bow tie 

''Wow... i actually look like a-'' Adora began as she saw herself ''Like a princess?'' Glimmer smiled expectantly. ''Like a fancy person'' Adora finished

''Ok, it's time for you guys to officially see eachother!'' Glimmer announced to both of them

''Glimmer, we've known each other for ages, don't make a big thing of-'' She paused as she looked at Adora ''Wow...you look great'' She said out loud before she could stop herself. Adora was blushing again

''Umm, Glimmer said i should give you this'' She told Catra, starstruck by how Beautiful she looked. She pulled out a brooch shaped like a red rose. She stepped foreward and pinned it to Catra's jacket. Catra blushed as she ran her hand over it ''Thanks'' 

The two stared at each other as Glimmer giggled ''You guys look so cute'' She smiled. ''Now, there are no weapons allowed, so Adora, you'll have to leave the swor-''

Adora clutched onto her weapon, ''What do you mean, what if i need it?''

''Relax, Adora'' Catra smiled ''You've taken people down easily without She Ra, i'm sure one night without her is fine'' Adora felt calmer having Catra around her

''You guys ready to win Frosta over?'' Adora smiled determinedly. ''Let's do this'' Catra smirked as they all walked out to go to the Prom

* * *

The party was going smoothly, Adora never imagined it would be this easy to be in a fancy party for princesses. 

Catra, as promised, had been at her side the whole time. The two had messed up badly together in front of Frosta, but they knew they'd have enough time to fix things before the party was over. They met up with Mermista and joked about how she totally invited Seahawk as her plus one. They listened to Bow and Perfuma joke around. They helped Entrapta with her social experiment and they were comforting Glimmer when they saw.

''Look, he's just hanging out with someone, people don't just leave their friends behi...'' Catra looked a bit shocked as she stared down, Adora followed her gaze to see Lonnie and Scorpia standing together in front of Frosta. Adora ran downstairs

''Revered hostess, you can't let them in!'' She yelled ''They're from the Horde, they'll do something!'' Catra was still dumbfounded as she stared down, she didn't know what to do or how to feel. She cringed as Frosta yelled at Adora before she saw her talking with Lonnie. Glimmer looked to Catra as she tried surpressing her feelings about Bow

''We need to keep an eye on them'' Catra decided, Glimmer nodded as she followed Scorpia, Adora ran back up to her. ''Catra, we need to keep our guard up, they're-''

''Don't worry, Glimmer's tailing the Scorpion girl, we'll tail...where's Lonnie?'' Catra suddenly swiveled around, searching. Adora grabbed her shoulders

''Are you gonna be okay like this? I thought you didn't want people from the Horde to know about you'' She seemed worried, Catra scoffed

''I only wanted to hide it from you, the other's couldn't have cared less about me. My cover doesn't matter anymore'' She smirked ''And it's sure to surprise Lonnie''

Adora walked up to Lonnie and Entrapta ''Entrapta, she's with the Horde, don't-''

Lonnie placed an arm around Entrapta, grinning ''I was just helping her with her 'experiment' Is this what all your friendship stuff feels like?'' 

''It might, actually'' Catra walked out from behind a pillar and placed her arm around Adora ''Though, i don't see what you'd know about friendship''

Lonnie's eyes widened ''Catra? You're alive?'' Adora almost laughed at the look on her face, Entrapta walked away

Catra rested her chin on Adora's shoulder ''Yeah, not that it mattered to you guys'' She joked as Lonnie seemed to get even more bewildered ''How did you-''

''Find her?'' Adora laughed ''Unlike you guys, i didn't forget her'' She placed an arm around Catra, who was giving her signature smile to Lonnie. ''And trust me, we're having a blast being friends again'' 

Lonnie grunted ''Well, it looks like i'll have to put two traitors on Shadow Weaver's list'' She stormed off

The moment she was gone the two burst out laughing ''I've been waiting to do that'' Catra said as Adora laughed more. Even after all the painful memories being around Lonnie brought back, seeing Adora laugh made her feel at peace. Adora soon collected herself. ''She's planning something, i'll take the left, you take the right?'' She asked. Catra nodded

The two spent most of their time following Lonnie as she kept trying to outsmart them. Adora was getting frustrated now. She ploughed through the crowd of people on the dance floor when she heard the music change.

 _It's the slow_ _dance_ she realized. She had to get into position. She turned around to face her partner. 

''Surprised to see me?'' Catra smirked as they began dancing Adora smiled back at her. Looking into Catra's eyes made her feel calmer. ''How's your progress on tailing her?'' They grabbed each other's waists and spun ''Not as bad as you, but we better keep an eye out'' Catra answered as she spun away

''I lost Scorpia!'' Glimmer cried as she danced with Adora ''And i had a fight with Bow!'' Adora seemed shocked ''Wait, you lost her? Glimmer I-''

She spun away again, now dancing with Perfuma ''Perfuma, is Bow with you? Horde people are here we need to-'' Perfuma's eyes widened ''I thought he was with you guys, what do you mean Horde people?'' Adora spun again, back to Glimmer

''Glimmer! Bow isn't with Perfuma!'' Glimmer seemed shocked and sad ''Wait, he might be in-''

Adora spun back, Catra landing in her arms with a soft thud. They hadn't been this close together in a long time, Adora got distracted gazing into her eyes. Catra quickly followed the moves and dipped her, making them both blush profusely as they smiled at each other, still mesmerized by the other's presence. Adora looked up at her, her heart thumping out of her chest. She felt a tingling sensation, the warm feeling she had whenever she saw Catra amplified. Catra seemed to be feeling the same. They slowly leaned closer together, their lips almost touching before Glimmer shot over them and hit Lonnie.

''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!'' She yelled as she began attacking, Frosta tried to yell at her but she wasn't listening Catra saw Scorpia and ran after her while Adora chased Lonnie. She argued with Frosta for awhile before the all out attack began, Lonnie grinned as she ran outside, Adora following her.

''Where are your friends?'' Lonnie gloated as she readied her battle stance 

''Where did you take them?" Adora demanded as she began attacking, Lonnie seemed much more confident now

''Cheer up, you wasted all your time and got someone even more worthless'' Adora lunged at her when she insulted Catra

''Why would she mean anything to you? we all forgot her for a reason'' The taunts were getting to her now.

'' I'll have you know she's a great asset to the rebellion as well, she's stronger than you'll ever be '' Adora felt the need to defend Catra in front of her, she wasn't going to let anyone talk her down anymore.

''Oh really?'' Lonnie yelled as she managed to dodge Adora's attack ''Well then why don't you see her in action for yourself?''

She ran back into the palace, Adora quickly following suit, she needed to find the others and regroup

''Your friends seem pretty weak'' Lonnie continued as she ran ''It'd be a shame if they got caught up in the fighting''

Adora jumped at her ''Where are they?!?'' She yelled as she pinned Lonnie down. 

Scorpia ran in from the castle entrance ''We got em'! you want the cat one as well?'' Adora's blood ran cold ''Actually'' Lonnie smirked ''Take her too'' Adora screamed as she threw Lonnie against the wall and went after her friends.

She found Catra on the ground, breathing heavily. Scorpia was picking her up ''LET HER GO!'' Adora yelled as she charged at Scorpia, knocking her away. She wasn't going to let them harm Catra too, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her again. Adora's rage came out as she battled Scorpia, fiercely defending her friend

''We got what we came for!'' Lonnie ordered as she and Scorpia managed to throw a bomb at the ceiling, quickly making the place cave in. She jumped onto the airship, Bow and Glimmer were tied up there, she had gotten them and the sword.

Lonnie laughed out loud as Adora was left with a choice. Catra was at the mercy of a cave in, but Bow and Glimmer were about to be taken into the Horde. ''What's it gonna be, Adora?'' She gloated as Adora looked back at them. She saw a look of horror in Catra's eyes as the ceiling began to crack. 

Everything went in slow motion. The place caved in, the ice fell tight above Catra. Adora screamed as she jumped at her, an inch from death.

Lonnie cackled as the ship flew away, taking Bow and Glimmer to the Fright Zone. Adora shielded Catra from any further damage, jumping on top of her so the ice hit her instead. Thankfully, Frosta had taken care of the building for now, things were slowly coming back into place

Catra calmed down and managed to stagger over to a corner, along with Adora. She'd been badly bruised during the battle. ''What happened?'' she asked, panicked ''They took them'' Adora cried, finally succumbing to her emotions ''They took Bow and Glimmer''

Before Catra knew it, Adora had buried her face in her chest, softly crying at the trauma of what had just happened. Adora hadn't cried since they had met again, and even then she wasn't breaking down like this. She held on to Catra as if she'd be taken too, as if she'd fail all over again. Catra went completely rigid as Adora broke down on her, she slowly reached down and pulled Adora close to her as well.

She ran her fingers through Adora's hair and softly comforted her ''Don't worry, you're safe here, it's gonna be okay, Adora'' Catra murmured as she rubbed circles on her back. Adora let all her emotions out. This was the only place she felt safe to do so. She felt warm and loved in Catra's arms, it was a feeling she hadn't had in a long time. Listening to Catra's rhythmic heartbeat comforted her. It helped her feel like all wasn't lost, like there was something that would always be there if she were hurt. There'd always be someone to fall back on. ''Shhhh, it's all gonna be fine'' Catra calmed her.

She eventually pulled Adora up and made them face each other. She looked into Adora's heartbroken eyes before telling her face to face. ''We'll get them back'' Adora looked unconvinced. Catra pulled her closer, she immediately latched onto her again ''I promise''

They stuck close together for ages as Adora kept crying. Catra made it a point then and there that she'd take Lonnie down herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik that the last chapter didn't get much traction but i had tons of fun writing this! I've decided to do the rescue mission and maybe the rest of the episodes up until the battle of Bright Moon
> 
> I'm really inspired for this one


	10. Rescue Mission / Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora, Catra and the rest of the alliance go to rescue their friends from the Fright Zone

Adora hadn't been the same since the incident at Princess Prom. She kept being closed off, blaming herself for everything that went wrong. Her sword was taken, obviously, she felt like she couldn't fight. Catra was doing her best here. She'd known Bow and Glimmer for so long now, to imagine them in Shadow Weaver's clutches was terrifying, but she didn't try to close off from Adora because of it.

Adora hadn't brought up the whole crying episode to her. It was a memory they both shared, but chose not to acknowledge. Catra could see it in her eyes, Adora was conflicted and in pain. She seemed that way every time they were close to eachother, Catra didn't know why. It was like her heart broke a little each time they made eye contact. She'd probably ask about it later, right now they had to focus on Bow and Glimmer.

She laid out a plan, explaining the entire Fright one in complete detail. The alliance had decided to help them in their mission. Adora didn't meet Catra's eyes or mention her at all. ''So Mermista, you need to go into the sewers'' She finished as Mermista groaned. Catra elbowed her ''And where am i going?'' She questioned, looking Adora right in the eyes. Something had really put her off. Adora's expression turned into one of shock, worry and concern. ''We'll go together, but you gotta go as Catrina'' She clarified as she faced the map again.

Catra didn't understand. Why was Adora so annoying about this whole 'cover' thing?

She felt so closed off from Adora right now. She didn't know why they suddenly got so distant, they were so close during the Prom. She sighed as she remembered that beautiful moment, when the two danced without a care in the world. It was so short lived, but she craved to see that same look in Adora's eyes. She felt a small purr in her chest as she thought of dipping Adora during the Prom, landing in her arms as they danced the night away. She wanted that closeness back, she didn't know why she'd lost it.

She was brought back down to Etheria when Adora said it was time to fan out. She was the first to leave the room

* * *

Adora avoided her the whole way there, barely speaking to her as they got to the edge. Catra was starting to wonder if they did something wrong.

The plan was a massive failure. A minute in and everyone had messed up. Seahawk was taken by Scorpia, Entrapta was missing, only Mermista had managed to complete her task. Adora sighed and groaned, but she avoided meeting Catra's eyes. Usually preferring to talk to them as a group

''I'm tellin' you!'' Lonnie yelled at Shadow Weaver ''This is important!''

Shadow Weaver scoffed at her ''You've fulfilled your purpose, go back to the Force Captain Barracks''

Lonnie was holding her head ''Why won't you take me seriously! Listen, Cat-'' She was cut off before she could tell her

''Enough!'' Came Shadow Weaver's voice ''GO CHECK ON THE OTHER PRISONER''

Lonnie grunted ''Don't say i didn't warn you'' She remarked as she left to go check on Bow

Shadow Weaver began her interrogation of Glimmer.

After a while of searching, the rebels had located Bow's cell. They were on the elevators when Lonnie attacked

''Welcome home'' She laughed as she spotted Adora and Catrina ''Where's Catra?''

Catrina quickly lowered her voice ''She sat this one out'' It caused Lonnie to laugh out loud

''Weakling'' she smirked as Adora attacked.

''Who would've thought?'' Lonnie continued ''That you'd be friends with Catrina of the rebellion'' Adora kept attacking as Catra stealthily made her way into an attack. ''Shadow Weaver always thought you'd be the one to bring her down'' She teased ''You were the only Horde soldier who seemed to be capable of it'' Adora pushed her. ''And now look at you'' Lonnie ended before she was picked up by Catra and thrown down the place and knocked out.

'' 'bout time someone did that'' she joked. Adora didn't respond as she grabbed her hand and headed to get Bow

''BOW!'' They cried out at the same time, swiftly pulling him into a hug ''Where's Glimmer?'' Adora quickly asked 

''She's in the Black Garnet chamber'' He shivered 

The two froze as they pulled away. Both remembered all the horrible things that had happened in that room. Their eyes met for a second, they shared a fearful look. Catra made a grab for her hand but Adora stepped away. ''They have the sword in the cadet locker room, i heard the blonde kid talking about how someone put it there''

Catra forced Adora to meet her eyes, trying to see why she was acting the way she was, Adora seemed unfazed. ''Adora...What're we gonna do?'' Bow asked sadly. Adora closed her eyes and sighed, Catra looked worried again.

''You guys go to the Skiff garage in the vehicle bay and steal one, Catra knows where they are, you only have a little while to get out thanks to Entrapta's robot, tell Mermista and Perfuma to get the sword, wait at the Skiff until i get there'' She turned away from Catra, who seemed completely shocked. ''I'll go get Glimmer'' She finished. Catra grabbed her wrist

''Woah, wait, you're gonna go save Glimmer with no backup? And i'm just supposed to babysit Bow at the ride?'' She sounded more offended than anything. Adora wriggled out of her grasp before she could say anything more Catra wasn't letting her run off this time. ''SEAHAWK! GET BOW THERE, I'M GOING WITH ADORA!'' Bow weakly reached out for them as she darted away.

Adora tried dodging her as much as possible, she tried closing every door, taking every other exit from the hallway. even trying to duck behind a pile of crates. For someone who hadn't been there in ages, Catra still knew the Fright Zone really well. Adora tried one last time as she dashed into the old storage closet she knew all too well. She'd spent the end of each of her nightly searches here, it brought her some kind of comfort in the otherwise horrible place.

She heard the door open and slam shut behind her as Catra ran in

''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?'' She yelled at Adora ''You've been avoiding me this entire time, you're constantly keeping me on the sidelines, You keep telling me to keep my cover and you won't even tell me why. '' Adora kept looking away from her as she backed her into a wall. ''YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS TOO!'' Catra shouted at her. ''Why? Adora, why have you been acting this way? Why can't you jus-''

''BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN'' Adora finally looked at her, tears in her own eyes. Catra looked shocked

''I already lost you once, over here, in this place, because of them'' She started sobbing ''And then the stupid party happened and you were on the ground and you weren't moving and you-you-'' Adora was breathing heavily ''I almost lost you again, i can't let them near you, I won't let it happen.'' she seemed determined ''As for your cover, they still think you're two different people! If 'Catra' doesn't show up to any fights, they won't have a chance to hurt you'' 

Catra looked even more confused ''Adora, i don't care about my cover anymore, why would anyone-''

''SHADOW WEAVER WILL'' Adora cried out ''She hates Catrina, but she knows how to get to you, how to hurt you, and i let her do it. For so long i let her do it'' She sobbed ''She's wanted to get rid of you for ages, and she'll blame you for my defection, she'll take her anger out on you again. If she sees you, and realizes you're the same person, she'll hurt you, and i- I can't let that happen again''

Catra stepped towards her, reaching out, ''Adora, i didn't-'' 

Adora suddenly pushed her to the ground, quickly dashing out of the room and activating the emergency gate. It was a large, impenetrable gate between the special rooms like Hordak's sanctum and the Black Garnet chamber and The rest of the rooms like the Cadet bunkers.

Catra jumped out of the room with a look of betrayal in her eyes. Adora met her eyes once more before turning away ''GET TO THE SKIFFS!'' She screamed as she ran down the hall. She could hear Catra crying and pounding on the gate as it shut. She closed her eyes as she surrendered herself to the soldiers.

''Take me to see Shadow Weaver'' She said as they pushed her towards the chamber.

Catra had been pounding on the door for ages, crying out Adora's name. She started sobbing and let her tears flow. Adora was on the other side, facing Shadow Weaver on her own, leaving Catra behind, protecting her while being the Hero. Just like Catra had done so long ago. Her heart ached as she remembered what Adora had said, she was over there, facing her fears so Catra was safe. 

She needed to get to Adora, she needed to find a way through.She wasn't going to lose her again, even if she had to see Shadow Weaver. With no options left, Catra tore off her gloves and clawed at the door.

Adora was thrown onto a table and quickly strapped to it, she struggled as she saw Glimmer crying.

''GLIMMER!'' She yelled as Shadow Weaver glided into the room

''Shadow Weaver, I'll come with you willingly, you just have to let her go'' she begged

''Adora?'' Glimmer whispered, she could barely move.

''Glimmer, it's okay, i'll save you I-'' Adora tried to comfort her as Shadow Weaver laughed.

''You are correct, Adora'' Her maniacal grin shone through her mask. ''You will stay here willingly'' She placed her hand on Adora's cheek as Adora tried to struggle further. ''I will make sure to erase your memory, You will have no recollection of-''

Adora heard a screech from one of the walls. The two instinctively looked around for a second before Catrina burst into the room through the vents. ''LET HER GO!'' She screamed as she tried attacking Shadow Weaver.

''Catrina!'' Adora cried out as she tried to escape, Shadow Weaver tightened the bonds before directing her focus on the rebel warrior. ''I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!''

Shadow Weaver laughed again, Catrina glared at Adora before focusing on Shadow Weaver again. ''You're going to let her go'' she threatened as Shadow Weaver aimed a spell at her. 

''And what will a puny soldier like you do to stop me?'' She laughed as Catra dodged spell after spell. Adora kept yelling ''Please! get out while you can! I can take this!"

Catrina took one more look at Adora. Anger boiled through her, this was the way it had always been. Shadow Weaver pushed Adora to the side as Catra was put through hell by her. Adora would beg for Shadow Weaver to stop every time, and still, the cycle went on. She could see the fear in Adora's eyes, the uncertainty on what would happen to her. ''I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN'' Catrina screamed as she tried to scratch Shadow Weaver's mask.

Shadow Weaver took advantage of her rage and grabbed her wrists. Catrina froze. ''I thought so'' She smiled under her mask ''Your claws and markings are quite distinct, you would've done better to hide them'' Adora kept grunting and struggling as she saw Catra going still. 

''I'd recognize that insolent behavior in seconds, no matter how much I've tried to purge my memories of you'' She slowly reached towards Catra's hood, a spell aimed at her in case she tried anything.

Adora was forced to watch in horror as Shadow Weaver pulled Catra's hood and mask off, tossing them to the side. ''NO!'' She cried as she watched Catra glare at Shadow Weaver again, her identity revealed. ''Shadow Weaver, please, leave her out of this'' she pled to no avail.

''I'm simply celebrating a family reunion, Adora'' Her voice was filled with glee, Adora didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears on her cheeks. '' _You''_ She addressed Catra spitefully. ''You were given a home, food and water by me. It was i who provided your shelter, I who put the clothes on your back, I who made sure you weren't left to die. And you repay me with this?''

Catra looked down at her, ''You did the bare minimum to make me into your killing machine, you never cared about me'' She answered her coldly. She was dropped to the ground, spell aimed at her, defeated. A sob came from Adora, causing both of them to look at her ''Please, don't hurt her'' Adora's voice had shrunk to sound like she was a child. She seemed so weak as she begged Shadow Weaver to let Catra go.

For a second, Shadow Weaver stared at her, before forcing the straps to constrict her more. Adora cried out as she felt the pressure and pain, She could barely breathe as she felt her body threaten to collapse in on her. Shadow Weaver didn't loosen it until she was reduced to whimpering. Catra tried getting up again but she knew she'd just get hit with the angle she was at. She was forced to watch Shadow Weaver torture Adora until she could barely breathe, she felt tears in her own eyes as she heard her best friend's pained cries

''Adora'' she grabbed her by the chin, Adora looked up at her fearfully ''I've done that multiple times, and it had yielded no good results'' She turned to Catra again. ''It's time i teach you a few lessons'' 

Adora stared, wide eyed as Shadow Weaver fired a few spells to weaken Catra, she had no idea what she was up to. Adora's heart was thumping out of her chest as the Sorceress grabbed Catra by the neck and picked her up, Moving her to face Adora. The two made eye contact, both terrified of what would be done to them. ''This time, i'll demonstrate what happens to those who rebel''

Catra gasped a little as Shadow Weaver's fingers closed around her throat.

''You've disrespected those who raised you'' She threw her against the wall.

''You've been nothing but ungrateful since the day i allowed you to stay'' She kicked her in the ribs. She could hear Adora struggling again, but she didn't care

''And most importantly, you've nearly upended years of my hard work'' She hit Catra in the arm with a spell, causing her to scream and leaving a large burn mark.

''CATRA!'' Adora yelled with tears streaming down her face. Catra grunted in pain as she was picked up again. 

''You've tried to take from me my most valuable asset, you've been molding Adora into one of your silly rebels since the beginning''

Adora tried to stop her ''NO! It was my idea to defect, i didn't know she was there!'' Shadow Weaver laughed at her as she forced the table to move towards them. ''It no longer matters, you're both here now so i may do as i please''

Adora's blood ran colder than it already was as Shadow Weaver pinned Catra to the wall. ''INSOLENT CHILD'' She screeched as Catra desperately struggled to move ''I should have done this a long time ago''

Adora looked into her eyes again, Catra's eyes were wide, their pupils were pinpricks. A spell formed in Shadow Weaver's hand, she was livid with anger. Adora struggled even more as she saw what it was. 

It was the spell that that started it all, the spell she had aimed at Catra when they were kids. The spell that had hit Adora that fateful day and sparked Catra to leave. Adora kicked and screamed as she tried using her whole body to somehow escape. The spell was weaker and had hit her at a farther range all those years ago, she couldn't imagine how a closer range large spell would do. Shadow Weaver slowly brought her hand down, aiming it directly at Catra's chest. 

Adora was panicking. She breathed heavily as she saw what Shadow Weaver was going to do. ''NO! PLEASE! LET HER GO! I'LL JOIN YOU! I PROMISE! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE'' she was breaking down, begging for Shadow Weaver to stop. Shadow Weaver shushed her.

''Those who rebel'' She began as she faced Adora ''Have no place near you''

Everything went in slow motion. Both Catra and Adora cried out, the spell shrunk a little as Shadow Weaver aimed it. Catra's scream was cut off as it fired directly at her heart, Adora's kept going. She sobbed uncontrollably as Catra went still. The spell made impact, knocking the wind out of her. Her eyes widened in pain as her mouth remained open, as if she was frozen in time.

Adora didn't stop screaming as Catra dropped to the floor, clutching her bruised ribs as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't register what had happened, her eyes were in a perpetual state of shock. Her chest rose and fell rapidly. 

''NO! CATRA!'' Adora yelled as she shook the table with how much she was struggling. Adora's sobs were heard around the entire Fright Zone as she stared at Catra's limp form. ''STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER MORE'' She kept sobbing as Shadow Weaver pushed Catra up against the wall, enough for her to face Adora, who gasped as she looked into her eyes.

''That was the first lesson'' Shadow Weaver said lovingly ''Calm down Adora, i'd like for her to see the next half of our lesson, and we can't have you crying, can we?''

''I'll be okay'' Catra mouthed at the panicking girl to get her to calm down, even in extreme pain, she was looking out for Adora.

''It will bruise worse in the coming days'' Shadow Weaver told her gleefully, allowing Adora's breath hitched as she heard it.

Shadow Weaver walked around the table Adora was strapped to, placing her clawed hand on her shoulder. ''This next half is for you'' She gloated at the broken girl

''What are you doing?'' Adora whispered as Shadow Weaver carefully brushed the loose strands of hair off her face. ''my original plan was to make her forget your little rebellion, make it so things were the way they were before she left'' She was only addressing Catra now, relishing in victory. ''But now i see that that isn't enough'' Adora's eyes widened as she heard her talk.

''She cannot simply forget her time in the rebellion'' Shadow Weaver's nails dug into Adora's shoulders as she spoke

''I'll have to make her forget you as a whole''

Adora gasped and struggled more as she heard it, she couldn't let Shadow Weaver do this, she couldn't be forced to forget someone she loves. ''no'' Catra rasped as her heart seemed to be dealt an even worse blow than the spell.

''You-You can't do this'' Adora cried as she tried to move. Shadow Weaver tightened the bonds again, Until Adora went completely still. She gasped for breath as Shadow Weaver cleared the tears away from her eyes, though the massive streaks were still left on her cheeks. Shadow Weaver turned Adora head to let them face each other ''I hope you enjoy seeing her one last time'' She told Adora

Adora looked terrified. Every memory she and Catra had ever made flashed in her mind, she couldn't lose that but she couldn't fight it. Catra gave her a similar look of fear, as if she couldn't comprehend that Shadow Weaver could just take that away from them. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Catra right now, Shadow Weaver managed to pry her face into the right position.

Catra watched in horror as Shadow Weaver created the magic and began the process. Adora kept screaming as every memory she cherished was slowly being ripped away from her. 

Glimmer's eyes opened

Shadow Weaver was completely preoccupied, the machine had been weakening as she redirected her strength to her spells. She used all the strength she had to try and teleport.

Catra didn't see as Glimmer managed to somehow get herself out of the trap. Her heart breaking as Adora closed her eyes and the screams died down. She teleported right to Shadow Weaver and managed to knock her out.

''CATRA!'' She cried as she looked at her quickly picking her up.

''I'm fine'' Catra rasped as she turned her eyes to Adora. She clutched her wound as she staggered over to her.

Glimmer untied her and tried to wake her up

''Adora?" Catra sobbed as she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw the feline looking down at her. Catra's voice broke as she asked ''Do you remember me?'' The tears were gathering again.

Adora stared for a moment before she softly whispered ''Catra...'' 

Catra started crying as she collapsed onto her, the pain and trauma weighing in. The three stayed together for at least a minute before they tried to figure a way out.

''Good girl, Emily, i think you found them!'' Entrapta crawled through the vents with her robot. ''Oh, hi guys, Bow said that i have to tell you that we have the sword and we need to leave''

Adora had gotten up and almost moved when she heard Catra grunt in pain, She quickly allowed Catra to collapse onto her again. ''Entrapta, we-'' 

''I'm on it'' She laughed as she patted the robot. It managed to blow a massive hole into the wall. Catra shook on her feet, gasping as her broken bones felt the virations. ''The vehicle bay is right there'' Entrapta pointed as they all rushed over to the place.

Adora and Catra staggered across the area, hearing alarms go off in every direction. The door to the bay was completely sealed. ''Don't worry'' Entrapta tried to help them ''Emily just needs a second and we'll be out''

The moment the door opened, the group bolted out to meet the others. Quickly helping eachother onto the Skiff. Catra was breathing heavily in severe pain and Adora was clutching her head with tears in her eyes, she was breathing heavily until she passed out next to Catra. Perfuma quickly tossed them a blanket that was left at the site, The two held on to eachother as they slept.

Glimmer held Bow as closely as possible.The Skiff booted up as they prepared to leave.

''Wait, where's Entrapta?'' Perfuma questioned as she did a headcount, Mermista sobbed.

Seahawk went over to her ''Mermista?'' he asked kindly ''Did something happen when you went to get the sword?''

Mermista shook her head ''Entrapta's not coming'' She cried. ''You were all too stupid to notice but she tried to help that stupid bot of hers and she got trapped in the-'' She stopped talking, but no one needed to hear any more. 

No one seemed to mentally register it. Bow and Glimmer cried in eachother's arms. Perfuma gasped as she fell to her knees, Seahawk continued trying to comfort Mermista. The grief slowly set in for the group.

The mission was a success, but they never felt more like failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted some insane Catradora angst so i ended up writing this in. I wanted to make Shadow Weaver seem as threatening as possible for it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Also, shoutout to @Firebird_X who predicted how i'd use Shadow Weaver completely. Their comment definitely helped me flesh out some of the dialogue here.


	11. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up in the royal infirmary, she sees a familiar face on the other side of the room.

The first thing Adora felt as she came to was a headache.

Her head was throbbing, it had waves of pain shooting out of it. She let a few tears escape her. _Please let it have been a nightmare_. She wished as she tried moving. The next places where she felt pain were her knees, forearms and chest. She vaguely remembered how much Shadow Weaver had tortured her while she was in the chamber. She softly whimpered to herself as the pain caught up to her.

She just wanted to cry, just let out all her physical and emotional pain. She swallowed her sobs as she wondered if, by some miracle, these were just ghosts of pain. She couldn't feel any markings on her, maybe her mind had made it up in her headache. Her throat tightened as she felt another wave of pain coming from her shoulders. 

She weakly traced her fingers across the small gashes left there by Shadow Weaver's claws. She could physically feel where her skin had been torn through. She breathed in and out as she looked around. She could see light from the night moons falling directly through a window. It must be past midnight. She followed to where the beams of light landed.

They illuminated a lonely bed in the same Row as Adora. On it lay a young cat girl. Her hair was wild and unkempt, her face had small cuts and scratches all over it. Adora was horrified as she saw the massive burn mark on her arm, a reminder of what she had been forced to witness. Catra was breathing weakly Adora watched as her chest quickly rose and fell, She couldn't imagine what she was going through.

She remembered it clearly. She remembered being trapped and having to witness Shadow Weaver torture her best friend. She remembered every wound that had been inflicted upon her. She remembered when she was struck in the heart by a spell. Adora cried a little at the memory, before trying to get up. She was trapped before, where she couldn't help Catra, she was going to be as close as possible to her now.

Adora took sharp, painful breaths as she felt pain shoot up her whole body. She tried getting up and fell multiple times. She slowly inched her legs off the bed, maneuvering herself so she could manage to get up. She grabbed onto the bed for support, the pressure on her arm forcing her to bite back a scream. She slowly staggered between the beds. As her eyes adjusted to the light.

She finally collapsed onto a chair, trying to catch her breath as the pain amplified. She grabbed onto Catra's bed for support, her arm feeling like it was going to snap. Once she felt like she wasn't dying, she turned her eyes to Catra and gasped.

Catra's entire torso was covered in bandages They'd put a small brace over her ribs and chest, as if they were trying to keep everything in place. Parts of her stomach and collarbone were stained with deep purple. Adora started crying as she looked at the wound, if it was this bad here, she couldn't imagine what was underneath the bandages.

If she'd just listened, if they'd faced Shadow Weaver together, then maybe they would've been able to take her down, but she was the one who decided to let Catra go, and now Catra had paid the price. She moved her hand to caress Catra's soft cheek. She seemed to be engulfed in pain as she slept.

''this is all my fault'' Adora whispered ''I'm sorry''

* * *

_''ADORA!'' Catra screamed as she desperately fought to reach out to her._

_On the other side, she could see her trapped on that same table. She ran to free her, but was stopped. Shadow Weaver aimed a spell that easily immobilized her._

_''Catra!'' Adora cried as she struggled to move too. Shadow Weaver tightened the bonds around her, forcing her to cry._

_Catra's suddenly froze, a red glow coming from her body. Shadow Weaver was controlling her like when she was a child. Her body moved of its own accord as Shadow Weaver commanded her to come closer. ''Face her, you coward'' Shadow Weaver forced her to look into Adora's eyes._

_''Catra?'' Adora's voice was shaking ''We're gonna get out of this, right?'' Catra could only stare at her hopeful face. Shadow Weaver snapped her fingers._

_Adora was suddenly screaming and writhing in pain again. Catra herself started crying as Shadow Weaver approached behind her. ''This is all your fault'' She whispered. Adora's cries died down as she stared back at them._

_''Adora'' Shadow weaver addressed her lovingly ''Did you really think this insolent brat could save you?" Adora looked at Catra once more before Shadow Weaver began torturing her again. ''Please, stop'' Catra begged as she was forced to watch. Shadow Weaver paused as she finally gave Adora time to breathe._

_''Catra, please, help me'' Adora gasped ''Catra, it hurts, please''_

_''Look at what you've done'' Shadow Weaver faced her again ''You know you should be lying there instead, Adora doesn't deserve to suffer because of you'' Catra stared down, defeated. Adora kept giving her a panicked look, as if she might be able to save her. ''I'll wipe her mind, to make sure she never remembers you again''_

_Adora cried out as she heard it ''NO! CATRA! Please, stop her!'' She did her best to try and move while Shadow Weaver glided closer. ''Catra, i don't wanna forget, please do something!'' Catra remained frozen as Adora begged for help. Shadow Weaver tried pulling her head into place as she struggled ''CATRA! CATRAAAA!'' She screamed as Shadow Weaver began the process._

_She watched Adora's face crumple into pain and horror as she fought for control of her own mind. Catra was forced to watch as she closed her eyes and gave up fighting, letting Shadow Weaver's magic consume her._

_Catra didn't know how long it had been when Shadow Weaver suddenly disappeared and she regained control of her own movement._

_She ran over to Adora, quickly untying her and trying to wake her up._

_''Adora?'' she begged with tears in her eyes ''Do you know who i am?'' Her voice broke._

_The world went dark and cold, she could see destruction in all directions. Adora looked at her with a tired expression as she slowly shook her head 'no'._

_Catra's blood turned to ice, she stepped back as the idea sunk in. Shadow Weaver had done it, the Adora she knew was gone. She fell down, sobbing. She felt broken, defeated, like a failure. Shadow Weaver approached Adora again, Adora didn't fight against her this time. ''Get rid of her, my child'' She commanded as Adora ran at her. Showing no sign of her former self._

_Catra screamed as the world suddenly dissolved into black._

She woke up with a sharp pain in her chest. She coughed as the movement shook her bones even more. She was kicking and flailing into the darkness as a small voice echoed clearly through it all.

''Catra, _please_ calm down'' the voice got her to stop dead in her tracks. She quickly breathed in, allowing herself to relax. A second later, the pain in her chest engulfed her. She groaned as she tried to move again. 

A hand fell right onto hers, giving it a faint squeeze, Catra clutched onto it like a lifeline. Slowly letting herself calm down and relax. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness.

''Adora?'' Catra asked shakily as she looked at the blurry image in front of her.

''I'm here, Catra, I'm right here'' Adora answered her, knowing exactly how she was thinking. Catra stared up at her ''do you remember me?'' she whispered, her worst fears could be confirmed or diminished.

''Of course i remember you, Catra'' Adora leaned closer so Catra could see her better. ''You didn't let her make me forget you, you saved me''

Catra finally sighed and relaxed, closing her eyes again. ''I get how you felt last time'' she laughed, followed by a stifled cry ''Getting hit with one of those is one heck of a rush'' She remembered three years ago when Adora had been hit with a spell, the one that started it all.

''Just rest'' Adora whispered, clutching her own chest. Catra sensed the pain in her voice and looked at her ''Are you okay?'' she asked as she saw Adora breathing heavily. 

Adora waved it off ''Yeah, i'm just really sore after all that...stuff, i'll be fine'' Catra squeezed her hand again, just to make sure she was there. 

The two sat in silence, unwilling to bring up their previous argument. Just taking in each other's presence as the morning moons began to rise

* * *

''WRETCHED CHILD!'' Shadow Weaver screamed at Lonnie ''WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME CATRA WAS THERE?''

Lonnie was over fearing her, she simply shrugged ''I tried to tell you, but you kept on saying i had to go to the barracks''

Shadow Weaver slammed her fist into the wall, Lonnie continued. ''We managed to capture one of their princesses, she was crawling through the vents, trying to escape, she's working on upgrading our weapons''

Shadow Weaver flared up again ''You are allowing her to walk free?'' She angrily questioned

''Relax, Scorpia is with her and she thinks she's been abandoned, she's not going anywhere'' Lonnie didn't flinch at Shadow Weaver's anger. 

''Very well'' Shadow Weaver shook as her blood boiled ''I'll have to see her for myself''

* * *

Adora didn't know how long she'd been holding Catra's hand. She'd been silently thinking as the light came through her window. Every once in awhile, Catra would let out a shakier breath or a pained whimper, every time it would break Adora's heart more and more.

''What are you doing awake?'' Bow asked sternly as he walked in. ''Adora, you should be laying down'' He sounded more serious than usual. Adora was just getting up when a sharp pain in her chest made her fall. Glimmer caught her before she hit the ground.

''Adora! Be more careful'' Glimmer picked her up and placed her onto the bed. She was about to say something when Adora was on the bed, but she suddenly froze up and started glitching. Bow instinctively grabbed onto her and supported her.

''Glimmer! Are you okay?'' Adora tried to sit up again, but she quickly fell back down as her injuries acted up. Catra stared up at them in fear, she tried to speak but ended up inhaling sharply from a pain in her stomach

''Everyone! Calm down!'' Bow ordered as he sat Glimmer down on a chair.

''How long've we been out?'' Adora gasped as Bow checked on her to make sure she was fine.

''Three days'' Glimmer shivered as she felt another shock ''But don't worry, you'll be fine soon'' She inched closer to Adora and grabbed her hand.

''Glimmer'' Bow whispered in horror as he turned to Catra. Glimmer turned around, obscuring Adora's view of what they were looking at. Glimmer placed her hand on Catra's shoulder as she looked at her ''It's getting worse'' She whispered.

Adora grunted again ''What happened?'' she breathed as the pain overtook her. Glimmer moved aside to reveal Catra's wound. It had spread all the way to her stomach now. Her skin turning black and purple. Adora gasped as she saw Catra take another shaky breath. 

''What's going on?'' Catra asked as she saw the others staring at her. Glimmer kept talking to her as Bow went to fill Adora in.

''Why did you have to go alone?'' He seemed more hurt now ''We could've taken them and now, Glimmer, Catra'' Adora was ashamed, she let the tears escape her eyes. ''What's going to happen to them?'' she asked him desperately

Bow held her hand ''We don't know, Glimmer's glitching hasn't slowed down but she's stable, It's Catra i'm worried about'' Adora stared up at him ''She's getting worse, that purple thing, it's been growing since we got back, she can barely breathe, we've done are best to keep her together but she's slipping, I just don't know anymore, Adora''

Adora instinctively looked to the side to see Catra whimpering in pain as Glimmer glitched again. Bow's head was in his hands, this was taking a huge toll on him. ''Maybe Entrapta can take a look'' Adora tried, forcing Bow to stare down at her again. ''Entrapta's gone, Adora'' He told her. ''She's gone and he alliance split up, we've barely got anything left''

Adora gasped, she couldn't believe it. Entrapta was gone. Gone forever, off the face of the planet, because of her plan, her mission. Adora sobbed a little as she held Bow's hand tighter.

She was She Ra, she was their last hope, she was supposed to unite Etheria. Instead she'd lost someone in the war, allowed the alliance to fall apart, and let her friends down. She looked to Catra and Glimmer again. They were in pain, cursed, no one knew what was going to happen to them, all because of her. She felt worse then Mara, she felt like a failure. And what did she have to show for it? She wasn't standing, she wasn't tending to anyone, she was curled up on a bed as the others took care of everything, she had to do something.

''Bow...'' She reached her other hand out weakly, causing him to look at her. ''Can you get me my sword?'' Bow looked at her in confusion ''Adora, you shouldn't be using it right now, you need rest'' Adora snapped

''This is my fault, Bow! If i'd just made better decisions, if i'd been able to save you guys at the prom, if i'd tried to take Shadow Weaver on, if i'd been strong enough to break through and fight her, we wouldn't be here'' She sighed, calming down from her outburst ''I'm supposed to help you guys, that's what Etheria expects of me, that's what the rebellion expects of me. I'm supposed to pull us together at our time of need but all I've done is fail'' Bow looked at her worriedly. ''I have to fix it, i need to know if there's still something i can do''

Bow silently nodded and went to get the sword.

''Adora'' Catra rasped as she slightly turned her head. Her voice brought Adora out of her outburst. ''You'll always be the best She Ra to me'' She broke into a coughing fit as Glimmer tried getting her to lay down again

Adora looked away. The best She Ra would be able to heal her with no problem, not sleep for three days before attempting to do something.

Bow came back in and passed the sword to her. Adora silently took it before whispering the words. ''For the honor of Grayskull''

She felt relief wash over her, it was as if her body was mending itself. She felt the pain vanish as she gained the strength to move around again. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, facing Bow and Glimmer again. ''I think She Ra is able to keep me together'' She said quietly. The two smiled at her as if she should be happier, but she just shrugged it off like it was no big deal. ''But it matters more if she can heal you guys''

She got up and switched seats with Glimmer. Catra breathed weakly as her eyes slightly opened ''Glad to see you're doing better...'' she smiled before the pain overtook her, causing her face to contort in pain. Adora slowly placed her hands above Catra, hoping that somehow, she'd figure out healing. She grunted as she put all her effort into it, but nothing came.

''No'' Adora whispered ''Come on'' she kept trying. ''Why isn't it working!?!?'' she cried after almost ten minutes passed.

''It's okay, Adora'' Catra's hand inched closer to hers ''Don't worry, i'll be fine'' Adora grabbed onto it. Catra exhaled as she fell back asleep, the pain becoming too great for her to bear. Adora sobbed a little as she listened, Catra didn't deserve this, Adora should be there instead of her.

She made up her mind. ''I'm gonna leave for awhile'' She told Bow and Glimmer, who both looked surprised. ''Adora, you can't, you're hurt and you literally just went on a mission'' Adora got up, letting go of Catra's hand. ''I'm gonna go check out the First Ones ruin, maybe i'll figure out how to heal there.''

''Adora, you only got up a few hours ago and now you just wanna pick up and run off to a temple?'' Glimmer glitched as she tried to stop her. ''I need to make things right, Glimmer, I promise i'll heal you and her'' she stared down as Catra softly. Bow caught Glimmer as she glitched again. 

''Adora, come back soon, okay?'' Bow told her. He didn't want anything to get worse.

She Ra nodded as she left the room

* * *

''Do you see the absolute amount of possibilities we have from this thing?'' Entrapta yelled as she touched the Black Garnet. Shadow Weaver quickly pulled her away

''That is a seriously important stone brimming with magic, you puny weakling'' She wasn't going to let Entrapta touch the thing.

''I guess'' Entrapta shrugged ''The rebellion wouldn't let me tinker with their runestones either'' Shadow Weaver was trying to push her manipulation as far as possible

''Those imbeciles abandoned you, left you, they don't matter to you anymore'' She reminded her for the tenth time.

''I know, it's just that, they all seemed so close, I thought that they were genuine in what they were saying'' Shadow Weaver sighed as she listened. ''Especially Adora and Catra, i've never seen a friendship like theirs before, the two of them seem unsto-'' Shadow Weaver fired a spell at her. 

''If you wish to live'' She began, fuming ''I'd like you to hold your tongue when it comes to that ungrateful brat''

Enrapta seemed unfazed ''Okay, now can i go back to upgrading the bots?''

Shadow Weaver ordered Kyle to take her out and continue the work. She stared up at the garnet, with powerful magic radiating from it. She wondered what would happen if she did allow Entrapta to take a look.

* * *

''Where's Adora?'' Catra asked the moment she woke up. She immediately felt better, enough for her to be able to speak clearly. Queen Angella towered over her. ''Stay still, child, i'm trying to heal you as much as possible''

Catra went still, she still felt alot of pain but it was way more bearable than before. ''Unfortunately there isn't much i can do'' Angella sighed as she dropped her hands. Catra painfully sat up. ''At least i can sit up now, that's gotta count for something'' Angella smiled at her. To think that almost three years ago this child was put on trial in front of her, and now she kept her as her own.

''I'll be back soon, love, i must meet in the War room to decide on our next course of action'' Angella cave Catra a small hug. ''Thanks'' Catra told her before she left ''For healing me, i'll make sure to join you when i'm better'' The Queen smiled at her before walking away.

Catra looked around again, there was no sign of Adora being in the room. It was just her, sitting alone as the light outside became steadily dimmer and dimmer. It was evening before Glimmer popped in.

''Hey Catra, are you feeling better?'' She asked before glitching again ''I heard mom healed you''

''Yeah, i'm doing great, but, where is Adora?'' She looked behind around again, but there was no one there.

Bow walked in ''Glimmer, i'm getting worried, she should be back by now'' Glimmer turned around and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Catra managed to stand up, as the blanket fell off her she saw that her bruise was still growing, her whole front had gone black and purple.

''Wait, what do you mean? Who should be back?'' She asked. Glimmer scratched the back of her head

''Adora, she went to a First Ones temple to try and figure out some She Ra stuff, i'm sure she'll be back soon'' She added as Catra's eyes widened. Glimmer yawned as she glitched again. 

''I'm gonna go to bed, okay? You better do the same since you're healed up, you need a good rest if you wanna get better'' Glimmer didn't admit it to anyone but the glitching had really weighed in on her. She knew she needed rest, she just had so much stuff to take care of before she could. She shut the door as she walked out. ''Goodnight'' Catra said as she lay down. Glimmer smiled and left.

Catra was in no mood to sleep. 

Now that she could think coherently, she didn't know how to feel. She didn't want to be mad at Adora, especially since she was doing all she could to protect her, but at the same time, she wanted to yell at her.

Adora had pushed her to the ground and left her when she went to face Shadow Weaver. If Catra hadn't shown up, she would be gone for good, er memories wiped away. Catra thought that maybe she'd be better now that she sees how these actions affect others, but she was still the same. Running off on her own on a mission to save everyone. Catra hated it. Adora didn't always have to be the hero, _Catrina_ had been the hero longer than her, the rebellion was doing fine, Adora doesn't have to constantly carry that kind of burden.

She supposed it was because of the whole She Ra thing. It was her destiny to save Etheria, but that didn't mean she had to constantly shove Catra away the way she did. And now, she was doing it again.

Catra grunted as she tried to get up, pausing to tighten the brace around her chest to make sure she stayed together. The last thing she needed was to fall apart in pain and have all of Angella's work be for nothing.

She grabbed some crutches so she could walk with less pain, and she slowly made her way through and out of the castle. She was going to try and follow Adora to wherever she had run off to. She was going to confront her, it's time they talked

She grabbed the broken down Skiff that they'd returned on. They seemed to have just left it at the edge of the woods. She didn't know what to do with it as she contemplated just going back. Maybe this wasn't exactly the best idea. Suddenly, a flash of light came from within the woods, close to her, it resembled She Ra's magic. Without a second thought, Catra powered up the Skiff and followed without a second thought

It was only about five minutes until she saw the massive crystal building in the distance. It was clearly First One's architecture. She spotted an open door at the base. Her strength was beginning to decrease but she staggered in anyway. The moment she entered, the door slammed shut, it must've had some trigger problem with how old this place is.

She searched the area, Adora had obviously been here if the the hologram in the main area was anything to go by. She was probably still inside. She wandered through one of the doors and came face to face with Adora, but it wasn't the one she was looking for

A little girl, no older than 6 shouted ''Catra!'' as she looked around Catra froze as the girl ran straight at her. Closing her eyes, expecting to be hit. Her confusion deepened as the child passed directly through her. When she looked up she realized the environment had changed. She was in the Fright Zone again. She turned around as she heard another voice.

''Adora!'' a little girl was crying as she hugged her best friend. Catra watched as the two embraced eachother. She remembered this clearly, it was the first time she'd been hurt really badly by Shadow Weaver.

''Come on'' The little Adora told her. ''Let's hide for awhile'' 

She followed them to an old storage closet, but when she opened the door, she was back in the castle.

''It isn't real'' she reminded herself ''This place is just weird, it isn't real''

She pressed on across the castle, but Adora wasn't in sight

She tripped and fell onto the floor, suddenly the pain that Angella had healed was coming back. Catra tried to pull herself together as she got up. Her thoughts were halted, however, when she saw her teenage self running across the room. She sighed as she watched

''HEY OCTAVIA!'' Adora watched her younger self say ''You're a dumb face!'' 

She was holding the younger Catra's hand, skipping across the Fright Zone without a care in the world. She'd deduced that this place taps into her memories, but she didn't know why. She aimlessly wandered the area, hoping she'd somehow find an answer. The memories had caused her to think. _Is this what she wanted?_ To spend her time wandering aimlessly, alone, for the greater good? She considered just leaving and going back to Catra, she was probably awake by now.

She still walked around, trying not to come back empty handed. She had to figure out the healing thing before she left. The massive bruise on Catra's body flashed in her mind. She must be in ten times the pain Adora was in, and it was getting worse. Adora wouldn't lose her again, she'd figure it out.

The two wandered for a long time. Trying to find the way out of the massive maze. Catra felt way worse now, she was exhausted, she wanted to just collapse and continue later. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, only opening them when she heard a soft crying from the other side of the room.

Adora felt completely lost. She needed Light Hope's assistance, or a map, or a guide or something that would teach her healing and let her out. She ran around the area, not caring to look at all the memories anymore. She was sick of this place, she was sick of being alone, she wanted to be with her friends again, but she had to do this for the good of the world and for them. She finally let herself fall to the ground after stumbling into a room, only to gasp as she saw the memory that felt the closest to her heart

''Catra, It's okay, It's just me'' The younger Catra hissed at her as she took off the blanket. The older Catra watched, her heart feeling warm and cold at the same time. She wished things could be the same right now.

''It doesn't matter what they do to us'' Adora remembered exactly what she said she repeated it along with her younger self. ''You look out for me, and i look out for you, nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other'' Tears welled up at the memory. They didn't have each other anymore, not like how they used to be and it was all her fault. If she just listened, if she just let Catra in, if she tried not to do this alone, she'd have kept her promise.

Catra felt her own guilt at the words, for two agonizing years, they didn't have eachother, because of her, because she decided to defect without talking to Adora. Because she decided to leave her without the slightest sign that she'd do so. Adora never gave up looking for her, but she was least bothered about it, she never came back for her, she never tried to talk to her. She broke their promise.

''You promise?'' Both the older and younger Catra spoke as the memory faded away. She could hear her voice echoing through the room now, the simulation was ending. She instinctively stepped closer, in an effort to see if it'd continue.

As her younger self disappeared, Adora said out loud ''I promise''

Catra turned around in surprise at the noise, seeing the older Adora standing before her, staring at the place where the memory stood a few seconds ago.

''Hey, Adora'' she tried to initiate, unsure of how to talk to her. She'd come to confront her on the way she'd been behaving, but all her anger seemed to evaporate as she looked at her

''Catra?'' Adora asked, surprised. She looked around, the environment was the same, there were no other people there, it didn't seem like one of the simulations.

''Look, we need to talk about this whol-'' She suddenly clutched her bruise, yelling in pain. The healing had worn off. She couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Adora instinctively ran towards her to catch her before she fell. She believed it was a hologram and she probably is getting worried for no reason, but this one felt so real. 

She caught Catra just in time, pulling her into her arms as she struggled to breathe, she didn't realize the hologram wasn't phasing through her. She quickly carried her into a corner and sunk to the ground.

* * *

''And what do your findings predict?'' Shadow Weaver asked Entrapta as she continued her research on the black Garnet

''Well maybe if you just let me-'' Entrapta began

''You will NOT touch it'' she threatened her with a spell. Entrapta nodded

''So if i'm able to hack into the black Garnet, it's possible i'll be able to hack into the rest of the Etherian Runestones, getting more power for all of us!'' She cackled as she explained her research. Shadow Weaver stepped back, the idea of that kind of power filling her mind as she thought of the possibilities.

''And what will this power do, exactly?'' She questioned Entrapta kindly, her manipulation tactics resurfacing.

''Well, it'll throw the elements off balance, and give you a huge amount of power since you're connected to it'' Entrapta explained in detail

''With that kind of power, i can lead a charge on the rebellion!'' Shadow Weaver plotted, it was too good to be true

''Well, this'd probably be the best time to do it if i can get some First Ones tech'' Entrapta told her, she was eager to test this idea out

''And if it goes wrong?'' Shadow Weaver composed herself, she had to know the possibilities

''Well, nothing will change, the connection will break and we won't lose anything of value'' Entrapta calculated ''But this will do severe damage to the planet''

Shadow Weaver came towards her. ''Very well, i'll get you the technology you want if you get me the power to lead a charge on Bright Moon'' She bargained

Entrapta's eyes lit up ''Can do!'' She yelled as she headed straight to work. 

Shadow Weaver really hoped she wasn't making a mistake here, she left to make her shadows get her a crystal from Mystacor.

* * *

Catra was in so much pain, her vision was blurry. She could feel herself shifting in She Ra's arms as the pain radiated through her. After a minute of catching her breath, she decided to look up at Adora, who seemed terrified.

''You're real'' She told herself ''You're not a hologram, are you?'' She stared down, as if she was looking for some kind of confirmation. Catra gave her a weak smile ''Yeah, i wasn't gonna let you run off again''

Adora seemed almost angry ''Catra, you can't be here! you could've gotten killed! Where are Bow and Glimmer? Did you seriously decide to come here alone?'' She was almost frantic as she questioned Catra's recklessness. She was hurt badly, probably cursed and she just decided to follow her into a deadly ruin they knew nothing about? A million scenarios ran through Adora's head of what could've happened. She stared at Catra in frustration.

Suddenly, Catra started shaking violently, she was quietly crying in pain as the curse started to spread further through her. Adora's eyes widened, her anger disappeared as she looked at the pain Catra was in. She held her as closely and comfortably as possible. Catra sobbed a little in pain, wanting it all to stop.

''Shhhhhh, It's okay, Catra, it's okay. I'm right here, we just gotta wait it out, don't worry, i'm right here'' Adora tried to calm her and keep her mind off the pain she was in. She stroke her fingers through her hair and held onto her in the most loving way possible, Catra slowly relaxed as she looked up at Adora again.

''I should be asking you the same thing'' For someone in so much pain, she had alot of power in her voice ''You can't keep going off like this, Adora''

Adora's expression of worry went to a stern one. Now that Catra was okay, she wanted to knock some sense into her ''And you going off like this is fine? Running away while you're hurt?''

''You're one to talk, you did the same thing! You can't keep putting yourself into danger!" Catra had some newfound strength from her anger.

''Catra, i have to, it's my job as She-''

''So it's your job to be alone? To run off? to sacrifice everything for everyone else? Why can't anyone else help you?''

''Catra, i already told you in the Fright Zone'' she was trying to remain calm ''I can't lose you again''

''WELL I CAN'T LOSE YOU EITHER! Did you think of that?!?'' Catra seemed furious with her. Adora's eyes widened, Catra continued

''I get that you have to take care of the world, but why can't you let anyone else take care of you? Why do you have to cut us all out? Why do you have to cut _me_ out? Why do you always have to act like you have to save everyone on your own?'' Catra stared at her, awaiting an answer, she was angry as all hell right now.

''Catra, i have to do this!'' She tried again

''Then don't do it on your own!'' Catra started again, before sighing. ''When i became Catrina, when i became the person the entire rebellion talked about, i felt the same. I knew i wasn't chosen, and it wasn't my responsibility, but i still felt a need to carry us to victory alone. But then i got closer with Bow and Glimmer, and i realized, i don't have to do this on my own, I can let others help me, i can accept people into my life, and i can fight the Horde at the same time''

Adora was speechless Catra raised her hand to dry the tears from her face. ''You don't have to be alone, Adora, we're supposed to stick together, remember? Nothing really bad will happen as long as we have eachother''

Adora desperately wanted that now, she wanted her friends, she wanted Catra. She didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, and from what Catra was saying, being alone wouldn't help her at all. She needed a confirmation that this was they way she had to go. ''You promise'' She asked Catra sadly

Catra's hand inched towards hers ''I promise''

Adora carefully held on to her. The two felt like they were the only ones in the world right now. ''Thank you, Catra'' she whispered 

''Come on, lets get outta here'' Catra looked up at her, smiling. She was glad they were able to clear things up. 

She flinched a little as She Ra picked her up and began carrying her through the castle. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Adora's neck. Adora had gone bright red as she walked through, holding Catra to her chest as she navigated the area. Catra clung on to her, she really didn't like this ''I think i can walk, Adora'' she tried.

''Catra, i'm not letting you get hurt again, we'll be out soon'' She kept going. Catra slowly relaxed in her arms, she nestled her head into Adora's shoulder, causing Adora to look down and blush more. She finally seemed calm, at peace, they hadn't felt that since the Prom. Adora managed to fing a way out and quickly boarded the skiff.

''Catra...you can get up now'' She told her quietly.

Catra didn't move. It was a few seconds before Adora heard the snoring. She carefully maneuvered Catra's head so she could get a good look at her. She seemed so relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. Adora started up the skiff and managed to set a course for Bright Moon, with any luck they'd reach by morning. She ran her fingers through the sleeping Catra's hair as they neared home. ''You're really cute, y'know that?'' she said softly as they cruised through the woods.

She'd come back empty handed, but her heart never felt more full. She'd find another way to heal them, and she'd do her best to save the alliance, and she wasn't going to do it alone. Her friends made her who she was. They gave her strength. She didn't just fight for Etheria, she fought for them, and she needed them if she was going to continue as She Ra. 

She closed her eyes, burying her face in Catra's hair. They'd be home soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh this Chapter took forever and hurt like a bish to make.   
> I hope you all enjoyed it though. The story is probably gonna end soon so i'd like to thank you all for reading it, next chapter will probably be some fluff, or the Battle of Bright Moon  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my fics stay pretty loyal to the original show, so i wanted to make something totally different for a change. This is full on fanfic mode for me
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
